Fifty Shades during the pregnancy of Ana
by camicamilona
Summary: What happen during the pregnancy of Ana? How Christian and Ana live this 8 moths, before the birth of their first son? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Note: hi! My name is Camila and after reading 50 shades more than once time, I end here reading multiples stories about the book, some of them were awesome! So after reading a lot! I decided that those stories don't express fully what I expected, so I thing that I could start writing my own version of what I expected to be what happen after 50 shades freed.

Maybe there are some similarities with others stories and that is because I have read a lot, but I hope not to be copying your stories. If I do please forgive me it's not my intention.

I don't speak English because I am from Argentina but I have been studying English for 7 years so I have a good level, sorry for the spelling mistakes, I hope you can understand what is what I want to express.

This is my first story so I hope you like it. Leave reviews with your opinions and I would take note. Enjoy reading!

Cami

Fifty Shades during Ana´s Pregnancy

Chapter 1

On Monday we went to see the house, they are just starting to work and for what we see and the architect draws, when it is can finish it would be a wonderful house for raise a family.

Today is Friday and this last days has been absolutely amazing, Christian has been working from the apartment and I'm have been reading some manuscript that Hannah send me, since I am not allow to go to work yet I have to wait another week but I am much better now.

My bruises are healing and I am felling better, however, Christian don't allow me to leave the apartment, he only let me go to the hospital to see Ray, he is healing very well too. We didn't tell him about little blip yet, but maybe we would tell him today when we tell he that tomorrow we will go to Aspen.

We don't tell anyone about little blip, the only ones that know is our staff, by the way they are being extremely careful with me, they are asking me every 15 minutes if I need something, I am hungry, if I need them to move something, anything I want to do they tell me they could do it for me.

Yesterday when we were having dinner, Christian told me that on Saturday maybe we would go to Aspen to spend some days alone in our house.

Right now I am taking a bath it´s so relaxing! Christian is working in his study he went there after we finish having breakfast. It´s unusual that he is not looking for me, since I assume that it´s almost time for lunch and I am starting to be hungry.

Not 10 minutes later he is calling me…

ANA?!- Christian yells from the door of the bedroom-

In the bathroom! - I yell back-

He enters the bathroom and look at me- what are you doing?

What do you thing I am doing? – I say with a sarcastic tone-

Very smart Mrs. Grey! Are you hungry? Lunch it's almost ready I think. - He says with a smile in his face.

Actually yes, I am very hungry- I say as I star to get up-

Let me help you- he says holding a big fluffy towel-

Thank you! - I say as he wraps his arms around me-

You are welcome- he tells me as he leans down to kiss me-

I love you! – I say to him between soft kisses-

I love you more – he tell me as he give me space so I can get dress- I will leave you to get dress I am going to tell Mrs. Jones to prepare our food. Don't take too much time.

Okay, I will be there in 10 minutes.

For lunch we have meat with roast potatoes and it´s delicious.

When is your next appointment with Dr. Greene? – Christian ask me as he finish his lunch-

She told me that I should go back in four week now it should be three weeks – I say as I finish my second plate of food, I was starving-

Do you have a date?

No, I haven't called her to make the arrangements. Do you want to come with me?

Christian is now more interesting in little blip, yesterday he told me that he start reading some things in internet and he order some books about babies for us to read during this 8 month before little blip arrives.

Of course I want to go! That is my child, I want to be with you every step of the pregnancy, reading books, first kick, first movement, birth classes, I can't wait for you to start showing you belly and tell everyone that we are having a baby – he tell me with his shy smile and enthusiasm in his gorgeous grey eyes-

I am so happy that you are excited about the baby, I will call the doctor and make the arrangements- I say as I fell my eyes watered-

Obviously that I am excited about the baby is OUR baby, my baby growing in you, it tells everyone that you are officially mine and we will be together forever no matter what. – He tell me as he start moving closer to me-

Yes, I am yours, forever! I love you so much Christian- I say as I wrap my arms around his neck-

I love you much more Ana - he says wrapping his arm around my waist- I will call Dr. Greene for you.

We kiss very passionately, and without realizing it he lift me in his arms and carry me to our bedroom.

In a couple of months you won't be able to carry me anywhere- I says as he leaves me in the bed-

Why not? - He ask me with a funny expressions-

Because I will be as big as a house! I am eating a lot! More than I eat in my life!- I say with a grin in my face-

I am so happy that you are eating! And you will never be too heavy for me to carry you- he says as he takes his shoes off-

He climbs into the bed next to me and start kissing me in my face, neck, shoulder as he star taking my clothes off…

I wake up with the urgency to pee, I look at the clock and it is 18:00! Oh my god! I fall asleep! Christian is sleeping next to me with one of his hand resting in my belly. We fall asleep after making love 2 times.

I get up and go to the bathroom, when I walk outside Christian is sitting on the bed with a smile on his face and as he sees my worry expression his smile disappear.

What's wrong baby? He asks me now worry about me.

We miss our visit to Ray and we were supposed to tell him about Blip today- I say as I climb into the bed with him-

He wraps his arms around me kissing my hair- don't worry baby I call him and tell him that you were exhausted and fall asleep, I tell him that tomorrow before we leave we will go and visit him. He says that there is no problem he was tired too, today he start with rehab.

Oh, thank you so much Christian, I love you.

I love you too- he says as he kisses me very soft-

I am hungry can we go to eat something?

He smiles and nod- Of course, what do you want to eat?

Hmm… chocolate cookies and Orange juicy- I say as I put Christian´s T-shirt-

Okay, we can eat chocolate cookies.

So, this is my first chapter, let me know if you like it and want me to continue, I will accept your advices and take note of whatever you want me to included or say or whatever.

I am never written any story so this is my first time.

I hope you like it. See you next time I don't know when, depends on the reviews.

Let me reviews with your opinions.

Kisses Cami!


	2. Chapter 2 Before Travel

_Author note: I received very good reviews and I´m so glad you like my story; I didn't know what to put to make clear the dialogues, now I know that I have to put the quotation marks, thank you so much for your advice, as I say I will take note. _

_This will not be a story of cheating, dying or drama it will be a happy story. Most of the stories I have been reading have a lot of drama and were great but is not what I expect. _

_I will try to update chapters every day or when my free time allows me to do it, and since I am finishing high school and my English course I´m very busy with homework, and the reality is that I have no chapters or no idea how the story will continue, it's something that I write at the moment._

_I am so happy that you like the story; I will do my best to not disappoint you! _

_Enjoy reading; leave me your reviews with your opinions._

_Cami_

Chapter 2

Traveling

Ana PoV

It's Saturday and again I wake up with the urgency to pee, I look at the clock and its 7:30 am, Christian isn't in the bed, I guess he is working out or finishing the arrangement for the fly to Aspen.

I get up and go to the bathroom, after I clean myself I exit the bedroom looking for Christian, he is not in the kitchen, but the door of his study is open. I make my way to the office a he is there looking at the screen of his computer, I stand at doorframe and watch him as I suppose he is reading, he is so concentrated and looks so beautiful, I am so lucky to have him as my gorgeous husband. He still has his bed clothe.

He looks up and see me "Enjoying the view Mrs. Grey" he says with a big grin in his face.

"Always Mr. Grey" I say as I make my way to his open arms.

"Good morning beautiful!" he says as I sit in his lap.

"Good morning, my dear husband! Why didn't you wake up?"

"Because you look so peaceful that I didn't want to bother you" he says as he leans forward to kiss me.

"Do you have breakfast?" I am very hungry

"No, I was waiting you, do you have hungry?" he says with hope in his tone.

"Yeah, you know that lately I am having a lot of hungry" I say with a smile.

"I´m so glad that you are hungry" he kiss the top of my nose, "let's go to make breakfast, I will help you"

"You will help me?" I say very impressed.

"Yes, I don't want you to strain yourself" he says as he gets up with me in his arms.

"Okay, let's go. I can walk" I say as I wrap my arms in his neck.

"I know, but I like to carry you"

He makes his way through the living room with me in his arms.

When we enter in the kitchen, he put me down and moves to the refrigerator.

"What do you want for breakfast" he asks me as he opens the door.

"Hmm… I think that waffles with chocolate chips and chocolate sauce, bacon and some strawberries, what about you?"

He have a huge smile "The same as you but instead of the strawberry I will have some eggs"

"Okay, bring the ingredients"

While he prepares the coffee, tea, and orange juicy I make the waffles, bacon and eggs.

When I cook the eggs the smell make my stomach stir, and I leave everything and run to the bathroom.

Christian run after me

"ANA! What happen? Are you okay baby?" He says with a worry tone.

I enter in the bathroom and go directly to the toilet to put down all that I have.

"Is the morning sickness, I think that little blip don't like eggs." I say while I wait for the felling of vomit finish. Christian is besides me holding my hair and rubbing my back.

"Do you want me to call my mom? Do you want to go to the hospital? What do you need Ana?" his tone is very worry.

"It's okay Christian it will be over in a couple of minutes, I don't want you to see me like that, leave me alone I will be fine" I am very ashamed.

"Ana this is part of the pregnancy and I want to be with you, and this is not the first time that I help you. If I remember well this was a part of the first night that we expend together, this was why I have the pleasure to watch you and sleep with you of the first time" he says this with the truth trough his beautiful grey eyes.

"Oh Christian you are wonderful, I want to kiss you right now, but first I have to wash my teeth. I think I am over with this for now." I say as I get up and took my toothbrush and toothpaste.

After I brush my teeth and we kiss for several minute very passionately, we make our way to the kitchen to finish preparing our breakfast.

Christian says that he will change the eggs and he will have waffles and maybe a muffin or fruit, he doesn't want me to feel sick. I tell him that is fine, but as much as he hates wastes the food, he tell me that is more important for him that I feel good. I love him so much, I such a short time he has change a lot. When we first meet he told me he doesn't have a heart, I knew it wasn't right and now I realized that he has a huge heart and I want it all.

While we have breakfast Christian tell me that he told Ros that he won't be working, or answering calls, emails, messages, or anything from work. He will be going to go back o work or Tuesday, so he doesn't want to be interrupted by problems about work. He told his parent that we are going to Aspen to so they will not interrupt us either.

This weekend will be only us.

After we finally have breakfast we take a shower together.

"What time we will go to see Ray" I ask Christian while he wash my hair.

"After we finish taking the shower and get dressed, I would say that about 9:30" as he finish with my hair he look at me, "Do you want to tell him about blip today or on Monday when we arrive?"

"I am not sure, what do you think?" I say as I look for the sponge to wash Christian´s chest.

"I think that we should wait until Monday when we arrive here, we can buy something for him in Aspen that give him the message that he is going to be a grandpa"

"That would be amazing!" I say to him as I hug him. "Did I tell you that you are a wonderful husband?"

"Hmmm… maybe a couple of times" he leans forward to kiss me. "I'm a wonderful husband because you are a wonderful wife and the best"

He kisses me very soft.

"I love you so much Ana"

"I love you too Christian" I tell him between kisses.

After we make love in the shower and get dressed, Christian sits in the bed and insists on dry my hair so I sit on his lap.

"I love when you dry my hair and brush my hair you are good at it and you do it with so much patience and very delicately" I say with a smile on my face.

He gives me his beautiful shy smile. "That is because I love you and your hair is so beautiful"

After we finish with my hair, we leave the bedroom, as we make our way to the living room I see a lot of suitcases. I frown and look at him.

"Why are there so many suitcases? We are going only two days and a half."

"Because Taylor, Gail and Sawyer are coming with us, Taylor and Gail will have the weekend free of work and Sawyer will be accompanying us as our bodyguard" he looks at me with a grin on his face.

"Oh that is wonderful!"

"Yes! Let's go Ryan is waiting for us in the garage to go to the hospital and Reynolds will take Taylor, Gail and Sawyer to Sea-tac" he says as we turn our way to the elevator.

In our way down Christian tell me that during the weekend we are going to rest from the stress, work, paparazzi and all the worries. It's only going to be us.

We spend about 45 with Ray telling him what we are going to do in Aspen, when we will are going to come back and we also talk about his recovery, his doing it so well, if he continue like this probably he could be discharged sooner than was expected at the beginning.

When we leave the hospital, Ryan is waiting for us.

"Ready to start a weekend of relaxes Mrs. Grey?" he tells me with a huge smile on his face.

"Always ready Mr. Grey" I stand up on my tip toes and kiss him.

…

_Thank you so much for reading! Leave me your reviews._

_Maybe later I will update the beginning of the weekend. _

_I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Cami. _


	3. Chapter 3 Aspen

**Hello! I have received amazing reviews, they are just a few but knowing that you like the story and want more, makes me want to keep going writing, so here it is the second part of the chapter 2, I wanted to updated something for you to read so I leave the previous chapter there for you to have something and have some idea of where I go with my story. **

**I have imagined some scenes for futures chapters. If any of you have an idea or a scene or something that you want me to include in the story you can send me a PM and I will answer it as soon as I can or if any of you want to revise my story for grammatical or spelling mistakes you will be welcome, just send me a PM and we will talk about that. **

**I am open to any suggestion that you have. **

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter **

Cami

* * *

While we make our way to the car, I smell something...

"Christian!" I scream and of course he scares.

"Ana! Baby, what's wrong? What happen? Are you in pain? Do you want to go inside and let someone look after you?" He stops and looks down at me.

I put my hand on his cheek "You are so sweet!" I kiss him.

He looks very confuse "Ana what happen?"

I giggle "Nothing is wrong baby, I just smell cake and I want to ask you if before we go to Sea-Tac we can buy some cake and maybe a chocolate milk shake?" I put poppy eyes.

"Of course we can do that! Anything for you Mrs. Grey, but don't scream like that anymore you scared me so much!"

"I'm sorry am just I smelled it and I want it" I look down at my fingers.

He put my chin up and look me in the eyes "it´s okay, I love you". He kisses me soft. "Let's go"

We go to a bakery in front of the hospital; we buy a chocolate cake and decide that we are going to eat it at the plane with Gail, Jason and Luke.

Then we go to buy my milk shake we buy two for me one for the way to Sea- Tac and the other to drink it with the cake Christian buy one for him too.

When we arrive at Sea-Tac the plane is ready and our luggage is already inside, Luke is waiting for us at the stairs.

He greets us and we go inside, Gail and Jason sitting next to each other and they are whispering and smiling, they are a beautiful couple.

Our pilot is Stephan with the official Beighley and Natalia.

Christian gives to Natalia the cake so she could cut it.

The cake was delicious I ate two pieces of cake and one and a half of the milk shake, after all that I full and my eyes star to close.

Christian kisses my hair "If you are tired sleep I will wake you at lunch time"

Christian POV

Ana fall asleep five minutes after she finishes her cake and milk shake, I'm so glad she is eating. I will wait a couple of minutes and then I will carry her to the bedroom so she can rest better.

I put her down in the bed without a problem; she is so beautiful when she is sleeping. She looks so peaceful.

I have watched her sleep for almost two hours, Taylor tall me that lunch will be ready in half an hour about, so I have to wake up Ana but I don't want to.

I wake up her kissing her beautiful face.

"Ana, baby wake up" I say kissing her eyes.

"No, just a little more. Please" she reply me hidden her face in the pillow.

"Honey is lunch time" when I say this I hear her stomach make a noise. "I think someone is hungry"

"Yes little Blip is hungry"

I laugh and help her to get up of the bed.

"I need to pee" she tells while she blush a little.

"Okay, go I wait here" she smiles and go to the bathroom.

While we are eating chicken salad and subs she asks me when I carry her to the bedroom.

"When you fell asleep and I was sure you won't wake up I carry to the bed because I want you to rest and be comfortable and if you sleep here in the seat you would be uncomfortable so I wait a couple of minutes and then leave you in the bed"

"Did you watch me sleep?"

"Yes" I answer her with a grin.

"Why? Did I say anything?"

"Because I love watching you sleep, you look so beautiful when you sleep. Yes, you talk but I didn't understand what you were saying" I giggle a little because she talks a lot when she is sleeping.

"You know I'm not responsible of what I say while I'm sleeping right?"

"I know, but it's wonderful when you do it. What do you want to do when we are in Aspen?"

"I thought that we already have plans"

"Yes but for tomorrow and Monday, today we can do whatever you want"

"Hmm I think that today, we can relax a little when we arrive, and then go for a walk around the city, I didn't see too much last time we came, and then maybe have dinner somewhere?" she gives me a beautiful smile.

"That sounds perfect for me"

After a while we land in the airport of Aspen, while we make our way to the house Ana fall asleep again. I wake her up when we are near the house. We greet Mr. and Mrs. Bentley the housekeepers of the house. Then we all go to a walk around the town.

"Christian do you think I should call my mom and tell her the news or we should go to visit her?" Ana ask me as we walk through the streets of Aspen.

"I think we should call her and then maybe next weekend or when you want we can go and visit her"

"Yes, that would be perfect. What do you think we should buy my Dad?"

We have already decide that when we pass the twelve weeks we are going to have a copy for each member of the family and give it to them with a present but we haven decide what would be the present. But as my parents know about Little Blip we decide that we should tell Ray and Carla too.

"I don't know, I'm not sure of what it could be, maybe we can just tell him and then when we tell the other we can give him the same present or something else"

"I think that would be great"

"Is there anything that you would like to buy for yourself? Or for someone else, or are you hungry? Do you need something?"

"I don't know if a want to buy anything now, you know I don't like shopping but actually I'm hungry I would like to eat a cupcake and then have some Italian food for dinner"

I smile at her I love that she is eating more now. "hmm Italian food sounds wonderful, I think that in the next block there is a bakery or a cake house, and then we could call sawyer to get the car and look for an Italian restaurant and have dinner, do you want to do something after dinner?" I kiss her temple.

"Yes, actually I would like to watch a movie, at the cinema maybe or at home?"

"We can go to the cinema, to do something different instead of stay at home and watch it" I have to admit that I would never accept to go to the cinema if it wasn't Ana.

"Okay so cupcake, dinner and cinema" she leans up to kiss me, she has a huge smile on her face, she is so excited!

"You are so beautiful, I love you"

"I love you too Christian, so much"

As I promise, I buy her a dozen of cupcakes; she eats two and leaves the rest for later. Then I call sawyer and tell him to look for a restaurant, make a reservation and then came and pick us up. The food was delicious, Ana ate a lot and finish when I was in the middle of my plate, then for desert we have cheesecake and ice cream. We go to the cinema and watch a comedy movie, it wasn't that bad. When we arrived home Ana was so tired that ask me to carry her to the bedroom, something that she never had ask me before, I was so pleased to carry her. I changed her clothes, put one of my T-shirt and prepare her to sleep, just like when we came here with Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan, but it was different because in that moment she had drunk too much, and wasn't used to the height so she was tired because of that, now she is tired because she is pregnant. Now that I think at that moment she was already pregnant, she drank too much, and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again. I will need to revise all the things she can't do during the pregnancy, I will try to convince her on not going to work anymore, but I know she will start a fight about wanting to work, have her own money, not being at home all day doing nothing, and all the things she tell me when we discuss the topic. However when Little Blip arrive she wouldn't stay at home doing nothing she will be raising our child, taking care of him, I will need to talk to her about this too, if she wants to work she will work until she is 7 months and a half, when the due date comes closer I want her to be at home relaxed and prepare for the arrival of Blip, and then she will have a maternity leave with indefinite time, if I could I will make sure she doesn't go back to work. I have enough money to support her and the baby and probably 10 children more for the rest of their life's, but as stubborn as she is will not want to stay at home. When the time comes we will talk about all these topics.

Ana POV

I wake up very warm and that is because my husband is wrap around me like a climbing plant, one of his hands is on my belly, his face on my shoulder and one of his legs between mine. I tried to get out of his hold but he murmurs something a tight his embrace. I shake his arm and talk to him.

"Christian, I need to pee let me go"

He squirm and lets me go "Okay but then you come back to bed so I can hold you again"

I give him a kiss on his forehead and smile. "Okay I will be here in a minute, I love you."

I go to the bathroom, three minutes later I am out, fortunately I don't have morning sickness, today or for now, when I get out of the bathroom Christian is waiting for me in the bed with a huge smile on his face. I climb in the bed next to him.

"Good morning gorgeous" he give a kiss on my hair.

"Good morning beautiful" I answer him.

"I go downstairs and bring you a cupcake and some juice, if you are hungry as its early for breakfast, but if you want we can go downstairs and have breakfast now. You choose."

"No, cupcake and juice is good for now we can have breakfast later and besides I want to stay in bed with you a little more and maybe sleep a little more"

"I like that idea, actually I love everything that have to be with you" he is so sweet!

We stay there cuddle, and then we fall asleep, when I see the clock is 8:45, Christian never sleep this much, I'm so comfortable here in my husband's arms that I don't want to get up never, as I thinking how comfortable I am now something start to make his way up to my throat, I get up really fast and go to the bathroom just in time to throw what I eat before in the toilet, in 30 seconds Christian is besides me holding my hair and rubbing my back when I finish he wash my face with a towel then I brush my teeth and go to bed again, he give me some juice. When I feel better we go downstairs to have breakfast Mrs. Bentley tell us that Jason and Gail left some time ago to go to have a walk around the city and will come back for lunch. After breakfast we go to the bedroom and make love then we have a shower together and get dress to start the day.

A couple of hours later…

We are in the tub Christian is massaging my feet's I'm so tired, we walk a lot today and although I wear my converse and nothing too tight.

Today in the morning we went shopping Christian insists on buying me a bracelet that was ridiculously expensive, he also bought me some new purses and shoes he also want to buy some maternity clothe but I tell him it was too soon, and when we pass the twelve weeks and I start showing my baby bump we will go and buy everything he wants. And been honest once Kate and Mia know about Blip they will surely want to go shopping but I will always prefer going shopping with my beautiful husband as much as I love them.

In the afternoon we went to countryside and have a picnic then we look at the clouds, we were so relax. After that we walk around the city and see some interesting places. Christian took me to see some of the most amazing sight that Aspen have. We took a lot of picture with the camera that I give him when we were on our honeymoon. He told me that he want to travel with me around the world during this last 6 month until I wouldn´t be able to travel anymore being pregnant, and once then when Blip arrive we will see the places that we can't now. I agree with him, but I also tell him that I don't want to be absent at work too much.

I know that soon we will have an argument about my hours working, like until when I am going to work and once Blip arrive when will I be returning to work, I want to continue working but I also don't want a babysitter to raise my child, so we will have to talk a lot about that but we have 7 or 8 months until that and at the moment we are very good so I don't want to ruin the moment.

Finally at night we have dinner at home with Jason, Gail and Luke I like that here and now we were like friends and no the boss and staff, Christian doesn't like the idea of being so close to the staff but I know he appreciate them. I know he doesn't believe in himself but he is a great man, so good with the others and I am so thankful that he is ALL MINE! I smirk at the thought of him being mine.

"Why are you smirking Mrs. Grey?" he distracts me from my thoughts.

"I was thinking that you are all mine Mr. Grey"

"I am yours?"

"Yes, I am yours and you are MINE, remember?" I took his hand and touch his wedding ring at the same time he takes mine and touch mine.

"Yes Mrs. Grey I remember how could I forget the best day of my life? I am all yours and you are ALL MINE!"

"I love you baby" I say as I climb in his lap to kiss him.

"I love you too sweetheart" Did he just tell me sweetheart?

"What did you say?" A little confused he never tells me that before.

"What I say when?" Now he looks confused.

"Did you tell me I love you sweetheart?"

"Yes, I think I did, why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong is just that you always tell me Mrs. Grey, baby or Ana. And if you are mad or frustrated you tell me Anastasia"

"Honey, it doesn't matter how I call you, I could tell you thousand of adjectives it doesn't change the love I fell for you" Oh my god he is so sweet sometimes, some tears star to run down my cheeks. "Why are crying sweetheart? What's wrong?" He wipes away my tears.

"Nothing is wrong, is just that sometimes you are so sweet and it melts my heart. I love you so much Christian!" I put my arms around his neck and hug him. "God, these hormones are going to drive us crazy!"

"I think they will! But I will you any way" he kiss me chastely. "Always"

"I will always love you too"

After we make love in the tub, we go to sleep, he holds me close with one hand resting on my belly.

The next morning thankfully I don't have morning sickness and as I was feeling well we go out to have breakfast. Then we go back home and just stay there resting until lunch time and after lunch we may our way to the airport to return to Seattle.

In the plane I was feeling tired so Christian and I decided to take a nap. I wake up with the urgency to pee, my head is resting on Christian chest and I fell he is watching me. I raise my head and see his beautiful grey eyes watching me.

"Hi, were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes I was, it's one of the most beautiful sights"

"What I am going to do with you Mr. Grey?" I say kissing his cheek.

"Hmm I can think a couple of thinks Mrs. Grey" he starts rubbing his hand down my body.

"I can think that too, but first I need to pee"

I go to the bathroom and then go back to bed, as we have some time until we land in Seattle we make love and then go back to our seats.

After we land maybe we will go to see Ray and tell him about Blip only if I am not too tired for that…

* * *

Okay so this was chapter 3, on chapter 4 they will tell Ray and Carla about Little Blip maybe I will updated later or on Friday I don't know. As soon as I have the chapter ready I will update.

If you have any advice, information about pregnancy, suggestion or any scene to add let me know by private message I will be more than happy to answer you and consider it.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this new chapter.

Cami


	4. Chapter 4 News

**Sorry for being so late with the update. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

News

We arrived in Seattle just in time for the last visit for Ray, we promised him that we will come back the morning after and tell him some news.

So when we came home we decided that we could prepare a breakfast and share with him, he will be so grateful because he doesn't like the food of the hospital, but I think that nobody likes. So it's a good idea go to have breakfast with him.

I wake up this morning feeling me terrible, I spend almost 30 minutes throwing everything that I have and even if a have nothing and my stomach was empty the nausea keep going, Christian stays with me all the time supporting me he looks so worry thankfully it was early so I have time to recover myself until we have to go to see Ray, Christian tell me that after we visit Ray we will spend the day at home in the bed resting.

I'm really nervous about telling Ray that he is going to be a Grandpa, I hope he takes the news well, deep down I know he will. He is such a great person I couldn't ask for another man to raised me. If I have to decide between living with my mom and husband number 3 and Ray I would never doubt about choosing Ray once again.

However, I don't know how my mom will take the news since she asked me if I was pregnant when we get engaged, I know she was young when she get pregnant with me and she doesn't want the same for me. But I'm happy with little blip and so is Christian, and we love each other so much so I'm not worry about anything.

Now we are in the car on our way to the hospital...

"Can I give you a penny for your thought?" Christian interrupts my daydream.

"Nothing, just thinking what we are going to say to my Dad, do you feel nervous?"

"Being honest yes I'm a little nervous, when I asked him for his permission to marry you he said that if we were getting marry because I knocked up you he will cut my balls, but besides that he was very gentle with me. So now that you are pregnant is a little scary however he knows I love you with all my life and I will always protect you, although telling a father that his only daughter is pregnant is scary too but don't worry we will be fine and he will be so happy. Are you nervous?"

"Yes I'm a little nervous but the reaction of my mom worries me more. I know my dad will be all over the moon about being a Grandpa just like your parents"

Grace has called us everyday making sure I'm okay, felling fine, healing my injuries and having the proper rest. And I'm not even two months pregnant and I already know that Christian and Grace will drive crazy, Christian from the side of husband and father will be over protecting and exaggerating about security, food, rest, he already make question for Dr. Greene to our next appointment in two weeks and Grace worrying about me from the side of a doctor and a good mother, Grandma and mother-in-law.

"Yes my parents are so happy I don't know how they are dealing with not telling anyone about Blip" he gives me a shy smile.

"Yes! And imagine how Mia will react, she will be crazy buying all sort of things" oh my God! She will be so excited

"I could hear her screaming that she is going to be an aunt. We have a month and two weeks to prepare our self for my sister's reaction"

"Blip will have a wonderful family"

"Yes, he will be so lucky" he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Sir, we are here" Taylor says as he stops In the front of the back door.

"Thank you Taylor, go and park the car we will go to Ray's suite"

Christian get out of the car and come to my door, open it and help me getting out.

We make our way to Ray's room. We enter the room and see him watching T.V.

"Hi daddy" I say with a big smile.

"Hi Annie, hi Christian, what are you doing here so early?"

"Hello Ray, good to see you. Ana thought it was a good idea to have breakfast with you today" Christian smiles down at me

"Yes, so we bring breakfast and we also have some news for you"

"Oh that's great, the coffee here is awful!"

"I couldn't agree more with you Ray!"

"Shall we start to eat?" I'm very hungry!

"Sure Annie"

For having breakfast we bring coffee for my dad and Christian, tea for me, pancakes (a lot!), Chocolate waffles which are my favorites nowadays, some fruit, muffins, cereal, bacon and omelet.

"Oh my god guys you bring food for an army!"

Christian and I laugh because we both know that I'm eating a lot more than I have ever eaten before.

"Wow Annie I have never seen you ate like that before"

I look down at my plate and I have pancakes, chocolate waffles, a muffin, and a cup of strawberry. Is it really that much? Well I don't care Little Blip and I am hungry. I look at Christian with a look that says if this is the moment to tell him. He smiles and gives me a small nod.

"Well, hmm there is reason for my new attitude with the food."

My Dad looks at me and I can see that deep down he know what I am saying and he is excited.

Christian takes my hand and I take a deep breath. "I am pregnant; you are going to be a Grandpa"

"I am going to be a Grandpa?" Now he sounds excited and emotional.

"Yes Daddy" I can fell the tears star to build in my eyes.

"Congratulations! Annie, Christian I am so happy for you! That's wonderful news. I love you both so much! I can't wait to be a Grandpa." He looks so happy. "Come on you two give a hug"

"Are you sure you are happy?" I am a little worried.

"Of course I am happy little girl, why wouldn't I be?"

I don't know" I start to cry.

"There is nothing wrong about you two being parents it would have happen eventually, you are married and are starting your own family and have a great family that will support you" oh my god this is why I love my Dad.

"Thank you Dad, I love you so much"

"Me too Annie, come on give a hug"

I stand up and go next to him and give him a big hug.

"Come on Christian join us"

Christian comes next to me.

"Thank you Ray"

"Thanks to you for giving me a Grandchild, now you have to take care of my little girl and my little grandchild"

"Of course I will take care of them Ray they are my life"

We spend the next hour talking about my pregnancy, how far I am, how I am felling, who know and who doesn't, when they will know and how I could expose my baby's life in the jack situation. I tell my dad about my worry about telling my mom and how she will react he tells me not to worry and that everything is going to be alright, and the only thing that matters now is Blip and Christian. This will be my family.

"Okay Dad we have to go now, I am still in bed rest and have to call mom to tell her, we will come back later or tomorrow"

"It's okay Annie, you need to rest and take care if that little one and don't do anything stupid or risky. Don't worry about your mom she will be fine and if it's not the case, she is not here but Christian and I are here always."

"I know Daddy I love you, Bye"

"Bye honey, Bye Christian take care of them"

"Of course Ray, see you"

Christian takes the things and then takes my hand then we exit the room, outside is Taylor waiting for us. Christian tells him to get ready the car and while we make our next appointment with Dr. Greene. We make our next appointment for Wednesday 12 of October. By that time I will be back to work. We make our way to the exit door where Taylor is waiting for us.

While we are in the car Christian start rubbing circles in my hand...

"Okay so that went very well"

"Yes I think that too, now I only have to tell my mom"

"It will be fine sweetheart don't worry; whenever you want we can go to Georgia to visit her. Or she can come here if she is available."

"I think that is she agree, she can come here, I star working next week and so do you" as I say this I can notice that his face changes.

"I know, but you know that you don't have to work, and I'm the owner of the company so if we want to be absent for a week, a month or a year we can do it without a problem, you know that." Now he sounds piss off.

"I know baby but I love my job and I want to work I don't want to be a trophy wife." I try to make him understand.

"You won't be a trophy wife; you will be raising our child"

"When he or she born yes but not now while I'm pregnant." We both are so stubborn.

"When he or she born we will discuss all this things, but for now I want to enjoy this 7 months that we have for us before we have a little one that depends on us for everything" is he finishing the argue?

"Are you agreeing with me?"

"No, I'm just leaving this conversation for the future, I have read that stress and argues are not good for your blood pressure and I don't want anything to happen to the both of you so I will leave this for now and in a couple of months we will talk about this but very relax."

"You have read about pregnancy?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, I have read a lot. I told you that I want to support you and be with you during the whole pregnancy and if I want to do that I need to know about the topic. Because I could know about a lot of thing but when we talk about pregnancy and babies I don't know anything so I'm learning. Why are you so surprise?" I can fell the pride in his voice.

"I am so glad that you are happy with the baby and that you will support me the entire pregnancy." I move a bit closer so I can kiss his cheek.

"This baby is the result of our love and its half of you and half of mine so of course that I'm happy, this will be the reason we are going to be together forever." Oh he is so sweet!

"Oh my god, you are so sweet! I love you so much Christian"

"I love you Ana" he leans forward to kiss me.

He deepens the kiss. Taylor clears his throat and we break our contact.

"Hmm Sir, we are here"

"Thank you Taylor"

We walk hand in hand to the elevator, when we in, Christian push me against the wall and hold both of my wrist with one hand upside my head, with the other hold my face and with his body against mine but not too tight to not press my belly. He kisses me very passionate like our first kiss in the elevator of the Heathman.

When the elevator stops at the penthouse we reluctantly break our kiss. Once he releases my hands I caress his face.

"I love you" I say as I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you more sweetheart, we can continue this later because now I have to work a little so then we can have quality time together"

"Okay, you work while I call my mom"

As he says he goes to his office to work, I go to the kitchen and Gail is doing her usually clean up.

"Hello Gail!"

"Hello Mrs. Grey how was the breakfast?"

"Gail I already told you to call me Ana Mrs. Grey makes me feel like I am fifty years old! And the breakfast was wonderful as always"

"Mrs. Grey I don't know if that is good with Mr. Grey" I narrow my eyes to her.

"I don't care what Christian says about this. You call me Ana and I will deal with him." She gives me a smile knowing that I manage Christian very well.

"If you say Mrs. …" I look at her… "Ana, what would you like for lunch?"

"Hmm today I don't have any preference, but I sure would like some cheesecake with strawberry sauce"

She grins at me and nod. "Okay I will star working on it now."

"I can help you after I call my mom"

"No, this is my job and besides you are in bed rest for the rest of the week. In addition if you help me Mr. Grey won't like it at all."

"What did I told you 3 minutes ago? I will deal with him. This week I will not help you but next week I will and without buts! I love cooking and it makes me feel useful"

"Sorry for say this Ana, but you are so good to Mr. Grey. I am so happy that he found you" she is like another mom to me I really appreciate her.

"It's okay Gail I'm so happy that I found him and I am also so happy that I meet you and Taylor and maybe Sawyer too even if he is still a little mad at me for escape from him. You are like another mom to me, I don't have her here but I have you" I start to feel emotional.

"Oh Ana you are so sweet, I am so glad that you appreciate me I appreciate too. I like that you have the felling of me like another mom, you are also like my daughter I like you take care of you and help you, you bring so much happiness to this house" She looks emotional too.

"Oh my God, We are getting emotional!" My eyes are already teary. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course Darling" I go next to her and give her a big hug.

"You are so good to us Gail, Thank you so much" A single tear goes down my face.

"Thanks to you for being so nice" we pull apart and she wipes my tear. "Don't cry sweaty"

"They are not sad tears they are happy tears. Because we have you"

After my beautiful moment with Gail I go to the library to call my mom.

"Hi baby girl how are you?" Oh my god she only tell me Hi and I think I already start to cry.'

"Hi mom, I am lot better. How are you? And bob?"

"I am so glad you are better honey. We are both fine. Is everything fine, how is Christian?"

"Everything is wonderful, he is working we arrived half an hour ago we went to have breakfast with Ray"

"Oh that is nice, how is your Dad healing? Is he better?"

"Yes, he is a lot better too. Maybe they will discharge him sooner than it was expected if everything continues like this."

"Oh that's wonderful news for him. I bet he is being so grumpy that he has to be there doing nothing."

"Yes, he is but he also understands that is for his health so he is taking it better." I take a deep breath "So mom I call you because I have to tell you something" Now I sound much serious.

"Ana is something wrong? You sound very serious"

"Everything is perfect mom, this is something good"

"Okay if you say so. Tell me and let's finish with the mystery"

"I am pregnant" she doesn't say anything. "¿Mom are you there?" Now I'm worry.

"Are you sure?" her voice is so low.

"If I am sure that I'm pregnant? Yes I am very sure."

"Are you sure that you want to be a mother this young? Is Christian sure?"

"Yes mom, we are both very sure. What are you suggesting?" I think that I know what she is talking about. She always tells me that don't want me to be a young mom. "I suppose that you are not suggesting that I get rid of my child"

"No, it's just that you are so young and you are nearly married. I thought that you

Will wait for kids that you were on birth control"

"Yes I was but my shoot fail. We are young but we both want to be parents and have another 7 months for us and then we will be a family. We are both happy and excited. We are already here so we have to face the music and dance."

"Well congratulations. You will be a great mother. If you are happy then I am happy for you. I can't believe I am going to be a grandma this soon."

"I know, Grace, Carrick and Ray feel the same"

"They already know?" she sounds surprise.

"Yes, Grace saw my chart at the hospital with the situation with Jack and Christian tells his father in that moment. We told Ray this morning. And we will tell the other when I pass the 12 weeks."

"Wait a minute! So you were pregnant when Jack kidnapped your sister in law?"

"Yes, I found out that week." I say in my lowest voice like if I have done something wrong which I do, putting my life and my child in danger.

"Anastasia Rose Steele Grey! What were you thinking for god sakes?!" she sounds a little angry just as my dad and Christian.

"Mom, I have already heard that from Christian and my dad. I know I was stupid but I couldn't do anything else. Now we are both fine, he is such a strong and healthy baby and we will be fine."

"Sometimes you are headstrong. You put both of your lives in danger! You worry us so much! And I didn't even know you were pregnant. Oh my God Anastasia ¿what I'm going to do with you?!" I think she is going to star to cry.

"I won´t do it never again mom. I promise."

"You better not do it"

"What do you say if after my next appointment with the doctor you come here or I go there? Or you could come here for my next appointment and go with us?"

"I would love to go but this is yours and your husband moment I think that I can go for that date, what day is?"

"It's Wednesday 12 of October"

"Okay I think I could be there around the 15°"

"That would be wonderful mom" Now I am so excited that she is going to come.

"Okay sweaty I have to go. I have some things to do. I will call you more often

Now so we can talk about your pregnancy. Take care of the baby and yourself.

Don't stress too much. And send my congratulations to Christian and a big hug.

You will be so happy"

"Okay mom I will send them to him. I would love to talk to you about pregnancy. Take care of yourself and send greeting to Bob. I will call you soon. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Bye."

Well that was really good. Now I have to tell my husband how was my talk.

I make my way to his office and see him tipping on his laptop. He doesn't notice me because his door was open, I star to walk to him and as I am closer he sees me and open his arms to me.

I sit on his lap and put my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"I just hung up with my mom, she says congratulations and sends you a big hug she says that if we are happy she is too." I have a big smile on my face.

"So, I assume that for your happy face everything went well without any problems?"

"Yes it was really good"

"See, everything was in your head. I told you"

"Yes you were right. I love you"

"I love you too honey"

Everything is so good right now. The grandparents already know, now we have to wait a couple of weeks so we can tell the aunts and uncles. And it is going to be perfect. I am so excited! Life is awesome and I have the best husband in the world.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue with the story. Otherwise I think I will end it sooner I don't know I am not sure. **

**See you in a couple of days with their first appointment. **

**Cami. **


	5. Chapter 5 Heartbeat

Chapter 5

Heartbeat

Ana PoV

I start working last week after a long argue with Christian. He wants me to work only until 14 or 15 not until 17 or 18 as usual, he says that is not good for me to work that much and I agree but I am only 8 weeks pregnant, when the pregnancy starts to go far I will slow down that would be like in 4 months. But I'm not even start to show my baby bump so I'm okay, but I know Christian and I know that his overprotective will increase as long with my pregnancy and in some way I like that, it shows me that he cares about us.

Today is finally Wednesday 12 of October which means that today we will have our 8 weeks appointment. I am so excited! This will be the first time Christian will see Blip, the second one for me. I know he is excited about the scan too, this morning we both wake up before the alarm, it's a usual behavior for him but in my case it's really wear but it's the anxious that I feel for seen my baby.

This morning...

I wake up because I can't sleep anymore I am so anxious about our appointment with Dr. Greene I don't want to open my eyes and see what time it is, Christian is wrap around me as always and I can fell his breathing in my shoulder and I can tell he is awake, finally I open my eyes and talk to him.

"Christian?" I whisper so if he is sleeping he will not wake up.

"Yes baby I can't sleep" how does he read my mind?

"Why you can't sleep?" I ask him still with my back to his front.

"Because I am too excited to see our Little Blip" he puts one of his hands in my belly "I thought I will deal with the wait but now that the day comes I can't wait until 15 to go and see how my baby is. The rest of the appointments will be at first hour of the day I can't wait this much. I want to see him now! What about you? Did I wake you up?"

"No you didn't. I am too anxious and I can't sleep anymore." I turn around so now I'm facing him I wrap my arms around his neck. I lean forward and kiss him chastely. "Good morning handsome"

He kisses me again. "Good morning sweetheart" he starts to plant kisses in my face and neck. "It's only 5:30 and we don't have to get up until 7 so I'm thinking of something we could do to kill the time" he says between kisses.

"Hmm, ¿really?" I moan, oh my god what he does to me.

He smiles against my neck. "Yes really baby. I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Soon we are lost in each other.

The morning continue as every day, take a shower together, making love if we have time, getting dress, having breakfast and then go to work. Since I come back Christian leaves me first at SIP soon will be Grey publish, and then he goes to work. Sawyer and Wilson, my new security girl who name I don't know yet, always follow us in the other SUV while we go with Taylor. Christian already add one security for me but I know that when my belly starts to grow he will want to hire the entire army to go everywhere with me and we will have a big argument, but that will be in a couple of moths I hope.

My mornings at work are the same Hannah brings my tea since I can't tolerate the smell of the coffee or latte, meetings, reading some manuscripts, messages, calls or emails from Christian making sure I eat, it's nearly lunch time so I think I will be receiving a phone call or email from him soon.

Christian PoV

I almost don't sleep last night because I'm so anxious. I spend most of the night thinking what will happen today on our appointment, I touch her belly wondering if it star to grow or when it will start I can't wait to see her barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen. She wakes up around 5:30 because of her anxious too, so we have a wonderful early morning and thankfully today she hasn't got any morning sickness.

Today Ana and I have our appointment with Dr. Greene I can't wait to see my baby I'm so excited. I have read a lot about babies and pregnancy, yesterday arrived a box with books that I order in the internet, some for me and some for Ana.

This will be the first time I will see my baby Ana already see him and I see the picture but I know that seen him on the screen will be different I also read that we will be able to hear the heartbeat.

Ana told me that when she find out that she was pregnant Dr. Greene made her a transvaginal scan I read that is the best way of confirm a pregnancy so I'm sure that this scan will be superficial, across her belly. I made a list of questions to ask the Dr, I know Ana think that I over react but like I told her that I don't know nothing so I need to know and besides de information from internet and books I need to hear the Dr. I need to have all the control I can, I can't let anything happen to Ana and my baby.

The morning pass so slowly but thankfully it's almost lunch time I'm sure Ana will be waiting hear from me as every day since she go back to work which I not agree but she is so stubborn and I know I can't win with her about working but it will drive crazy when she start to show her baby bump, I know we will have a lot of arguments about this, she doesn't understand that it's not only her anymore. If she doesn't start to realize this I will have to hire an army of security or tied her up in the apartment or the house which will be finish by that time. So as I am so anxious to see my baby I will clean my schedule for the afternoon and I will surprise Ana and take her to lunch and then wait with her until we have the appointment.

I pick up my phone and call Andrea, thirty seconds later she is in my office.

"Andrea cleans my agenda for the afternoon I will go to SIP and then go home, if you need anything contact me after 16 or send me an Email but I'm sure Ros could handle everything and please tell Taylor to get the car ready while I grab my things and make a call."

"Alright Mr. Grey, ¿anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you Andrea"

She nods and leaves my office.

I call Hannah and tell her that entertain Ana until I arrive there so she doesn't go out to have lunch, clean her agenda for the afternoon but doesn't tell her anything.

I arrive at SIP and greet some annoying people who since they know I'm the new owner they act more friendly. When I exit the elevator in her floor I see Sawyer and Wilson her new security. I nod at him and knock the door of Ana's office.

I look at her and she is reading.

"Hello beautiful do you have time for your husband?"

She smiles, she is so gorgeous!

"Hello handsome. Of course I always have time for you"

I make my way to her desk next to where she is sit and leans down to kiss her.

When we break our kiss I look into her beautiful eyes.

"I have miss you baby"

"I miss you too, why are you here? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's just that I miss you and I'm so anxious so I clean my schedule and yours and we will be going to have lunch and then we can do whatever you like and then go to our appointment with the doctor after that we can do whatever you like again. What do you think?" I am sitting in the corner of her desk.

"Hmm I think that's an amazing plan. I'm so excited about the scan that I can't concentrate in work. When are we going to have lunch? I am hungry. " I grin at her.

"Wonderful! We are leaving now."

She put all her thinks in her purse and then grab her coat I help her and then I take her hand.

"Give me your purse I will take it for you"

"No, it's okay. I can take it."

"I don't want you to carry heavy things and you have a lot of rubbish in there so please give it to me"

"I'm not going to win this right?" I shake my head. "Okay, here there you go"

"Thank you!" I give her a kiss in the forehead. She leans up and kisses me.

"I love you" she whispers against my lips.

"I love you too, let's go."

We exit her office and go to the elevator, in our way there everybody greet Ana, and they all love her. She is so sweat, generous, friendly. I am so lucky to have her in my life and that she will be the mother of my child's. Yes I say children! I am not sure if I want to have a lot of child's but I know Ana is an only child and she doesn't want that for our baby on the other hand I do have siblings and I have a great relationship with my brother and sister so I think that I would like that my child's experience that.

"What do you like to have for lunch?" I ask her while we are in the elevator on our way down.

"I don't know maybe something with chicken and French fries if that's okay with you?" she tells me with her puppy eyes and beautiful pleading face.

"Of course honey, anything for you" I kiss the top of her nose. "Do you want to go to eat to a restaurant do you want us to pick up the food and go eat somewhere else?"

"Like a park or something like that?" her face lights up.

"I don't know if something that public but yes." I think that I know the perfect place. "Maybe we could go to the house and eat in the backyard while they are in lunch break, we eat there. What do you think about that?"

"I think that is perfect"

Before we enter in the SUV Ana grab my face between her hands and look me in the eyes.

"Who would think that you could be so careful, considerate, loving and will be carrying my purse" she giggles at the last part. She rises up and kisses me.

"Anything for you, you know that. I love you"

As I promise we buy some chicken nuggets and French fries, go to the apartment and pick up some blankets then we go to the house. I already send a message to Elliot to let him know that we are going to have lunch in the backyard just in case that they are working there or have anything there.

When we finish our lunch we lay there looking the clouds. We talk about our work, how the house is going, how thankful we are that Elliot doesn't ask why we are having lunch here or why we will not going back to work today. In the middle of the talk she tell me that want ice cream, what she wants she have.

We buy some ice cream and then go to Escala, we watch TV while we eat our ice cream I'm not paying attention to the TV because I'm more concentrating thinking that in less than an hour we have to go.

Finally its 14:30 and we are already in our way the hospital. I take Ana's hand and squeezes, and then start to rub her knuckles with my thumb.

"Are you nervous baby?" Ana ask me, she knows me too well.

"Yes a little but I think that most of all I'm anxious. What about you?"

"I feel the same. The wait will be over soon."

"Yes, thankfully" I kiss her hand.

Finally we arrived at the hospital and the nurse tells us to wait and Dr. Greene will be with us soon.

Minutes later Dr. Greene calls us and we enter in her office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey what a pleasure to see you both again. How have you been? " she says with a smile.

"Hi Dr. Greene, please tell me Ana I'm only 22 years old! We are all good besides the morning sickness." I don't know why Ana insist that everyone call her Ana but I know that it make her feel old, but it also say that she is mine. Yes very possessive of me and I don't care!

"Hello Dr. Greene good to see you too" I say polite.

After a little talk and my questions answered she tells us if we are ready to see our baby.

"Of course I'm ready; I have waited for this all day" I say more anxious than ever.

"Okay then; let's move to the table where you are going to lay down and put your top up and I'm going to put you some gel and then we are going to see your baby."

Ana do as she is told for once and I'm next to her holding her hand. As the doctor presses a couple of buttons and completes some information, I lean down and kiss Ana in the lips.

"I love you" I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too" she replies.

"Okay ready?"

We both nod in union. She starts to rub the scanner in Ana's belly, and then freeze the image.

"There is your healthy baby" she points to the screen and tell us what we see. "Your baby now has his/ her nose, finger, limbs, and the start of the ears, eyes and mouth. He or she is the size of a grape and his/her weight is just a few grams. Now we will hear the heartbeat." I am amused of what I see it's not to difference from a jelly bean but somehow it's the most amazing thing or I should say person I have ever seen besides Ana of course!

Then I hear something that continues to make me feel amuse the baby's heartbeat this sound with Ana's giggle is the most beautiful sound in the world. I have no words to describe what I fell now. I look at Ana and she is looking at the screen with a smile and tears running down her cheek. I lean down and kiss her tears.

"I love you so much Ana! Thank you"

"It took the two of us make him. Thanks to you too, I love you much more!"

"Do you want some images?" I think for a moment…

"Yes we want 11 copies please"

"Okay I will be right back, Ana you can clean yourself and I will see you in my desk again to agree the next date. Here you go" she hand Ana a tissue so she can clean her belly.

I help her sit and then I stand between her legs.

"I love you so much Anastasia Grey. She is beautiful like her mommy" I give her a chastely kiss.

"¿She? How do you know it's a girl?" she frown at me.

"Because she is already beautiful just like you!" I kiss the top of her nose.

"I would say that he is as handsome as his father, I know he is a boy"

I grin and kiss her very passionate this time. As I try to deepen the kiss and run my hand up her thigh, she pulls apart.

"Christian we are in the office of Dr. Greene" I smile at her.

"How do you think we create this beautiful baby? She obviously know we have sex Ana, don't be naïve"

"I know she knows Christian I'm not stupid but it doesn't mean that we can do this here"

"Okay let's go to talk with the doctor so we can finish this at home"

We go to the doctor's desk and she is waiting for us.

"Okay so here are your prints. I would like to see you in four weeks for the next appointment which will be Monday 14 of November if that okay with you, you could choose the time in the morning or in the afternoon"

"¡Definitely in the morning! The first appointment of the day" I say not wanting to go through what we pass today.

"Okay so that would be Monday 14 of November at 9:30 in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Yes, perfect thank you" Ana answer she.

"When we will be able to know the sex of the baby?" I ask remembering my though to Ana a couple of minutes before.

"Well maybe in the next appointment but to be 100% sure around the 20 weeks appointment."

"Okay thank you" I say not wanting to wait two more months.

"Okay so if everything continues this well I will see you in 4 weeks"

"Yes, thank you so much Dr. Greene see you soon have a great day" Ana says as sweet as she is.

"Goodbye Dr. Greene see you next time"

We go out the office and Sawyer is waiting for us in the waiting room, he calls Taylor to let him know that we are on our way there.

"Why do you ask for 11 copies of the scan?" Ana ask me as we are in the back seat of the SUV with Taylor and Sawyer.

"Because when we give the present with the notice of the pregnancy we will give them both copies this one and the other and then there is one for, for you, one to put in the fridge and then I have an idea for the last one."

"Hmm and what would be that idea Mr. Grey?"

"The idea consists on make a collage with all the scans of blip and then photos of you every week or day so we can see the improvement of the pregnancy and your baby bump."

"Oh my god, that's a wonderful an idea Christian! You are so sweet."

We arrive home and ask Ana to take one of the prints so I can put it on the fridge and show it to Gail who is more than grateful. She says that it will be great cooking with the picture of baby Grey there.

Ana is hungry so she asks Gail to give her a slice of the cake they made yesterday. I don't like Ana helping Gail cooking but I know she love cooking and I can't denied her to do what she loves so I leave her and I will have to adapt to that. She asks Gail to call her Ana too and I know that soon she will want them to call me Christian but I'm not sure about that.

After Ana eats her cake and drink tea while I eat cake too and drink coffee we go to our bedroom and make love two times then we take a nap since Ana is too tired. We have dinner and then have a shower after that we have another round of making love and then fall asleep before fall asleep I lean down and kiss her belly.

"Good night Little Blip I love you so much it was great to see you and heard you today you are beautiful" I kiss her belly a few times more and then kiss her forehead and whisper "I love you so much, good night sleep well" I take my place behind her with our legs weave together and one hand under Ana's head and the other across her belly where Blip is growing. Obviosly the most amazing part was heard the heartbeat of Blip.

* * *

_I will not end the story soon; I don't know what happen to me I was a little confused. I will continue writing. I hope you like this chapter. See you in a couple of days. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. _

_Cami._


	6. Chapter 6 Great-Grandparents

Chapter 6

Ana PoV

Today I wake up with the sound of a beautiful voice I keep my eyes close and listen.

"... And we will fly in Charlie tango, then sealing in the grace, spend the weekend in Aspen and give a kiss to mommy that is listening to our talk and is pretending to be asleep..." I giggle he knows I'm awake now.

"Hmmm that's a beautiful sound" he kisses my belly and then lay next to me with his hand on my belly again.

"How did you notice I was awake?" I say touching his hair with my fingers.

"Because your breathing change and I know you too well, remember?" He kisses my cheek.

"Yes, I remember it very well. What were you doing?"

"I was talking with my baby until her mommy decides to interrupt us." He says with a grin.

"Do you really think Blip is a girl?" I say touching his face.

"No, I'm not sure. But if she is then I'm sure she will look like you."

"You want a girl or a boy?"

"I want a healthy baby. But I'm not sure if a want a daughter I mean I know what man do to woman so I'm not sure how I will deal with that, although I don't want a boy who will be like me, that is one of my insecurities. I'm sure I want a healthy baby with your all your personality and those big beautiful blue eyes." He is being really sincere.

"First of all I'm the one who is carrying the baby and I tell you that Blip is a beautiful baby boy with your hair, like this, your eyes like these, your lips, like this and your wonderful noose." As I say a part of his face I kiss them. "Secondly no matter what the gender of our baby is, you will be a wonderful father and we will be together all the way down, when s they have boyfriends and girlfriends, when they go out on dates, when they have problems at school or with classmates, when they go out, any problem they have, any success, any goal they have, we will be always together to help them. And as I told you I would never let you be a bad father never doubt of that, we will always go through everything."

"How I became so lucky to have a wonderful wife like you? I love you so much baby." He kisses me very soft. "Do you really want a mini Christian?"

"Yes, so I can have two boys, like father like son"

"He is already giving orders to you making you eat"

"Yes, that is one of the reasons why I know he is a boy. He is making me eat like if there is no tomorrow."

"He is only making sure his mommy eats"

"Yes, and talking about that we are getting hungry" he smiles and kiss my forehead.

"Let's go to have breakfast then. We don't want Blip or you to be hungry"

We changed our clothes then I go to the kitchen where Gail is doing some muffins while Christian goes to his office to make some calls before breakfast.

"Good Morning Gail that smells wonderful"

"Good Morning Ana Thank you Ana there is chocolate and berry muffins I have some already baked if you want them for breakfast"

"Great! I would love to eat them now."

She smiles and nods. "What else would you like for breakfast?"

"Tea as always, granola and muffins"

"Perfect coming in a minute"

As Gail prepares my breakfast I check some emails from work in my Blackberry.

From the corner of my eye I see Christian exiting his office. I put the telephone down and smiles at him.

"Good Morning Gail that smells wonderful" he greets her and takes one muffin and star to eat as he open the fridge to take some orange juicy.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey what would you like for breakfast?" she smiles.

"Coffee, muffins and bacon would be okay."

"Hi beautiful" he tells me as he sits next to me.

"Hi gorgeous, would you mind sharing your muffin with me?"

"Absolutely not" he takes a piece of his muffin and put it in front of my mouth. "Open" I open my mouth and he feeds me.

"Hmmm this taste as good as it smells!"

"Yes! What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing particular I think, meeting, read eats and come home to see my beautiful husband. Is there anything you want to do?" Gail places our breakfast in front of us. "Thank you so much Gail"

"Thanks Gail. I was thinking that maybe we could go to visit my parents and tell him about our appointment with Dr. Greene yesterday, if you are not too tired."

"No, I think it's perfect. I will love to see you parents."

"Good I will call my mom and tell her, maybe we could go to have dinner somewhere."

"How about we give the night off to Taylor and Mrs. Jones and I make some lasagna and we eat here? You can help me cook just like in my old apartment."

"I don't know, I will call my mom and I will tell you."

"Why you don't know? We never give them some time for themselves." I put my puppy face.

"I can never say no to you, you know that right? I will tell Taylor and Gail. You are making me a better man"

"Thank you. No, I'm not making you a better man, you always have been one. It's just that you don't used to show it too much, now you do."

"I love you Mrs. Grey." He gives me a chastely kiss. "Drink your tea before it is cold"

"Yes sir! I love you"

We eat breakfast while we talk Christian tell me that probably next week he will have to go to New York for some meetings and he wants me to go with him, I agree and tell him that I will go. I can take some manuscripts with me and work by email I want to spend time with Christian before the baby arrives and I also want to travel with him because I don't like when he goes away I don't like sleeping without him and neither he likes it so I prefer to go with him. That way we will have time for us away from family as much as I love them.

"Are you really agreeing with me on going to New York next week?"

"Yes, I don't like when you travel and I don't want to stay here alone as you say it could take you some days to come back so I prefer going with you and spend time with you when you are not in meeting than been here alone"

"I am so glad you say yes, I don't like to leave you here alone. And it's mean that I will not have to sleep alone. You know I hate sleeping alone."

We continue discussing about the trip and when we finish our breakfast his phone start to sound.

"How weird it's my mom" he says as he frowns.

"Hi mom, how are you? What can I do for you this early?" he listens to his mom and then looks really worry as I pick up our dishes. "What? When? How?" I put the dishes in the washing machine and take my seat next to him again. "Okay we will go there now… no its okay we just finish our breakfast… okay yes don't worry we will see you in 20 minutes. Bye mom" he passes his hands trough his hair.

"What happen? Are everyone alright?" I ask him now very worry about what he is going to tell me.

"It's my grandma, she fall from the shower and hit her head. She is in the hospital; they are making her some checks"

"¡Oh my God! Is she okay? Is it bad?"

"I don't know. But we have to go there now. My mom is calling Elliot too and Mia is already there." He looks really sad.

"Okay let's go." I stand up and hug him. "Everything is going to be fine don't worry" he hugs me tight and kisses my hair.

He calls Taylor to prepare the car while we pick up our things. I send an email to Hannah to let her know that I'm not going to the office today and that it is something personal and a last minute thing. Christian does the same with Andrea and Ros. While we are in the car he looks very pensive. He has my hand in his and is rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"We haven't told her about the baby yet"

"No, we say we will wait the twelve weeks. Do you want to tell your grandparents now? When she is able to listen to us"

"Yes I think that would be good, Dr. Greene says that there is no complication this far so I think we should at less tell them." I smile and nod at him. He turns his face and look at me. "My grandpa told me before our wedding that I will end knocking up you before the end of the year, I tell him that it was not possible as we want to wait a couple of years before starting our own family, he told me to mark his words, and make put a bet about this, he was right I end knocking you up and we are more than two months away from the end of the year."

"You know that grown up people, most of all if we are talking about grandparents; know when things like this are going to happen. It is like if they have a premonition."

"Yes, I guess. So you agree with telling them about Blip, once my grandma is awake?"

"Yes, almost nothing would make happier than telling them the news"

We arrive at the hospital and go to the floor and room that Grace told us she is. We enter the room and there they are, Grandma Trevelyan sleeping on the bed with Grandpa Theo next to her with her hand in his, Mia, Grace and Carrick sitting on the other side on a couch. As we enter the room Grace immediately stands up to greet us and give us a kiss and hug.

"Ana, Christian how are you both?" she kisses me on the cheek and gives me hug smiling and silently asking me about the baby.

"We are very good Grace" I say confidently with her.

"Hi mom, as Ana says we are really good" he understands the message too.

She tells us what happen to Grandma. She fall from the shower and hit her head on the floor, their housekeeper found her and call Grace and the ambulance. The doctor makes her the proper check up. She doesn't have any serious injuries or brain damaged, she only have some bruises on the arm and her side. She is sedated so she can rest and probably she will spend the night here.

At lunch time we take turns to go to have lunch the first ones to go are Grace, Carrick, Grandpa Theo, then me and Christian and finally Elliot, Kate and Mia.

We spend the day there making company to each other I'm sitting on Christians lap in the armchair in the corner of the room. He has his arms wraps around me and I have my head resting on his shoulder, I'm so tired.

"If you want to sleep, sleep there is no problem. But maybe you should go and take some rest at home"

"No, I think I will take a little nap here. I don't want to leave you alone. I vow to be with you for the good and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

"Okay you can stay here now but if I spend the night here you go back to home"

"No, I already told you that I don't like sleeping alone so I will stay here with you all the time"

"Ana you know it's not good for you to not rest appropriately."

"I know but I want to be with you, you know that. Don't make go home alone please"

"We will see. Now if you are tired, take a nap."

"Okay I love you"

When I wake up from my nap I notice that I'm in a sofa with my head resting on Christians lap and cover with a blanket. We are next to the bed to Grandma. She is awake and is drinking some tea.

I look up at my husband and blushes. How much time I have slept?

"Hi, how much I have slept?"

"Hi beautiful, don't worry not too much" I sit up and notice that everyone already leaves the room and the only ones here are Grace, Carrick, Grandpa Theo and us.

"Hi grandma how are you?" I ask her as I look at her and smile.

"Hi darling, I'm fine thank you. Is my grandson not letting you sleep at night?" she has lost the filter. I blush and look at Christian.

"Well Grandma everything has an explanation" Christian says to her.

"I hope that it is because you are working on my great grand children."

Christian and I smile. I look at him and nod. Grace and Carrick give us a look asking if we are going to tell them now and we give them a huge smile.

"Yes, we are working" Christian says and takes my hand. "And it already makes results." The future great-grandparents look at us. "Ana is more than 8 weeks pregnant. We are having a baby"

Grandma has tears in her eyes. "Oh my god Theo we are going to be Great-Grandparents!"

"That's awesome news kids! Congratulations"

"Congratulations I'm so happy for you Christian." Grandma tells Christian very emotional. "And for you too Ana of course! Come on give me a hug"

We give them both a hug and then return to the sofa.

"The only ones who know are the grandparents and now the great-grandparents the rest of the family and friends doesn't know yet, we are expecting to pass the twelve weeks and make something special to tell them. The doctor told us that everything is okay and that shouldn't be any problem but we want to wait just in case. So please this has to be a secret for another 4 weeks at least" I say.

"I don't know if I will be able to hide my anxious darling, but I will try my best." Grandma replies to me.

"Don't worry I will make sure she doesn't open her mouth." Grandpa Theo reassure me.

"It's just 4 weeks and then you are free to tell to whoever you want to tell." Christian comments.

We talk a little more, Grandpa seems to be really tired but he doesn't want to leave Grandma. Grace assures him that Mia and she will stay there and he should go home and rest. Grace also insists that Christian and me go back to home too and come back tomorrow or maybe if she is discharge before lunch we could have a family lunch at their house. Christian agrees that maybe that will be the best option so that way we can work half day.

We finally convince Grandpa Theo to go home so Christian and I will take him home and then go back to Escala.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update but I have some family problems this week and then I was entertaining reading "Accidentally there" which in my opinion is a great story with a lot of imagination and I recommended, and then I also have some ideas for the future so I write them._

_I dont know if in the book it says the name of the grandmorther so if any of you know please tell me._

_ I hope I will be able to write more often I hope you like this chapter._

_Cami_


	7. Chapter 7 Argue

Chapter 7: Argue

**Christian PoV**

Thankfully my grandma is okay and she is out of the hospital, she looks so happy when we tell them about Blip. Now I will have to pay my bet with my grandpa because he was right. Ana ends pregnant before the year finish.

The midday when she was out of the hospital we went to have lunch with my parents and the rest of my family. We make sure that my grandma doesn't open her mouth for another 4 weeks at least, until the twelve weeks mark even if we are sure everything is okay. We have a great time with my family, since Ana came into my life I have enjoyed more time with them and now I'm able to really show them my love. I can't ask for a better family there are great and I have the best wife, Blip will be so lucky to have her as his mom, I'm not sure how I will be as a father but knowing that I will have Ana by my side and she will not leave fail makes me be a little more calm.

During the lunch Kate and Elliot were talking about the wedding and when they plan on make it they say that they want it to take place in May, Ana look at me telling me that May is the month of Blips arrival, Dr. Greene didn't give us a date but she told us that the birth will be in May is there isn't any problem. So I'm sure they will move the wedding when they know about the baby but I'm not sure if I want the wedding after or before the birth. If it's before Ana will be uncomfortable in a wedding pregnant and if it's after we will have a baby to take care of and being so young and new-born will be difficult for him or her. So this is something that we will need to discuss after we tell them but I can't go against their decision after all it's their wedding.

After what happen to my grandma, Ana and I decided that maybe we should not travel to New York, but my mom told us that there was no reason for us to stay because everything was fine and she will take care of my grandparents as she will leave work for almost 2 weeks to stay with them. So after a long talk with her and Ana finally we decide that we should go.

Ana told me that she want to go to some places while we are there and see some special places we will be spending a week there so we have plenty of time to do whatever we would like. She also told me that as we are taking all of our security that we should take Gail with us because otherwise she will be here alone, I wasn't too sure about that but I also know that Taylor will be more comfortable if she is with us and not here alone or in Portland visiting her sister. So I think the best option is taking her with us.

This will be the first time Ana will be in New York and in my apartment. I'm thinking that I will prepare a surprise for her.

_**A week after…**_

**Ana PoV **

We just arrive at Escala from our trip to New York; we have a wonderful time together we do a lot of things. We go to see some shows, eat in the most beautiful restaurants, and saw the best views of the city, we also do some shopping I don't like going shopping but with Christian it isn't that bad, while we were there I have some serious cravings with donuts and hot chocolate, obviously that what I ask Christian gives it to me I don't have to ask twice. He also gave some surprises when we enter in the apartment there was a present and when I open it was the picture that he took when we were on our honeymoon in the bedroom with the camera I gave to him. It was framed and in the downside of the mark there was a line that melt my heart it says "Raising the ordinary to the extraordinary" it was the phrase that I say when it see his office the day the we meet. He told that has one for our new house too.

The apartment is really nice it has a great view of the city and is huge, he told me that we can make the any changes to the apartment that I want and that we will put a bedroom for blip there and in the house in Aspen too so once we decide how we want the nursery in the new house we can do the same with the others or made of all of them different. We also have to know if we are having a baby boy or a baby girl, but I know deep down in me that Blip is a boy.

I am so tired that I have no strange to anything we just finish our dinner which was chicken nuggets. I just want to sleep.

"Christian?" I ask him as we are cuddle in the living room

"Yes baby." He says kissing my hair

"Can you please carry me to the bed? I'm too tired to walk, if I'm not too heavy for you."

I feel his smile against my head. "You are never too heavy to me baby of course I will carry you to bed"

As we make our way to the bedroom he asks me if I need to go to the bathroom.

"Yes please"

He puts me down in the bathroom. "Okay I wait for you here"

"No, its fine wait for me outside." I'm still not use to pee in front of him.

**Christian PoV **

I can't believe that Ana asks me to carry her to the bed she doesn't like when I carry her somewhere and now she is asking for it. I ask her if she needs to go to the bathroom and when I put her there she tells me that it's okay and I can leave I can't believe she is still too shy to pee in front of me, I do it all the time I have no problem she is so sweet.

"Sweetheart I know your body better than you, you don't have to feel awkward with peeing in front of me, I don't mind I will wait here so you could start to get used to it and then when you finish I will carry to bed and change your clothes." I reply to her.

"Okay you can stay but at least turn around" I do as she ask and roll my eyes.

Once she finish brushing her teeth I lift her up and make my way to the bed I sit her in the bed and look for one of t-shirts as much as I love feel the satin or silk in her she look so beautiful in my t-shirts.

I take off her shoes, socks, jeans and then her t-shirt and her bra, then I put her t-shirt I kneel in front of her and kiss her, then I kiss her belly. Then I put her under the covers I tell her to wait for me while I go to the bathroom and change my clothes too.

When I exit the bathroom I see that she is already sleep I turn off all the lights and slice in the bed next to her with his arms around her and one hand resting on her belly.

**Ana PoV**

Today I wake up with my husband wrap around me as every morning, we did our morning routine as always and then we both go to work as I have some meeting related to the manuscripts I read in New York.

The rest of my morning goes the same emails from Christian telling me that he miss and love us (me and blip), asking me if I eat, telling me to take things easy, take care of myself and all the things he told me almost every day.

Around 3 in the afternoon I received a call from Jose he told me that he will be in the city for the weekend and he wants to go out to have a drink with me, since the last time he was here was the day of Charlie tango accident and the night didn't finish well. I tell him that I would love to see him and join him for a drink but as soon as I'm telling him this I'm thinking of what Christian will say about this and how he will react.

I don't want to have a fight with Christian but I know he will not like the idea and I want to see Jose I miss him.

I spend the rest of the evening thinking what I should tell him but I know that when I told him everything that I have plan will change.

Finally my day at work finish and we have dinner quietly when we go to the living room I start to tell him about my talk with Jose.

"Today I receive a phone call from Jose; he is coming to the city this weekend." I tell him sounded natural.

"Hmmm" he murmurs not given importance but tensing up a little.

"He wants to go out with me to have a drink, since it's been a while since the last time I see him" I tell him really calm.

"You are not allowed to drink Ana" he answers me.

"I know I didn't say I was going to drink alcohol" I'm not that stupid, but I would kill for a glass of wine.

"I hope you don't, do you want to take a bath?" he tries to change the subject.

"No, I want to talk about my meeting with Jose." I'm not going to change the talk.

"Well I want a bath you can join me if you want. And about your "meeting with Jose" I don't like the idea of you going out alone, pregnant, in the night with him" he says getting up from the couch.

"Well you like it or not I'm going to go anyway" I'm firm on my decision.

"We will see Anastasia" he says entering the bedroom.

"What do you mean Christian?"

"Anastasia I don't want you to go out while you are pregnant. You want to go to a bar full of people drinking? Smoking? Are you that selfish? This isn't about you anymore, it's about my baby." I know he worries about us.

"I know! And it's about my baby too! I'm the one carrying him. I'm not that stupid Christian I'm not going to go to a bar full of people drunk." I yell at him.

"Okay so if you want to see him he can come here and you can stay here where I know you are safe"

"You are worried that he is going to try something with me?" I can't believe that we go there again.

"That's how I have the pleasure to sleep with you the first time." Oh yes, here go again.

"Christian that's part of the past. I'm marry with you I love you and only you! You don't understand that?" I'm exasperated now.

"I know you love me. He is the one that doesn't understand, I know how he looks at you"

"Christian you think that everyone is in love with me you are ridiculous. I don't care if you like it or not I'm going to meet with him whether you like it or not and I'm not going to ask you for permission" I'm not changing my mind.

"No, you are not! If you want to see him, he will have to come here if not you are not going to see him" he yells at me.

"I will go to see him and we will go out!" I say firmly.

"Don't you dare to go out with him Anastasia Grey!" he shoots me a death look.

"What if I go out?"

"Don't defy me Anastasia" he passes his hand through his hair.

"You can't prohibit me not to see him; I will find a way of going out"

"If I have to I will tied you up to this bed Anastasia don't play with me. You are not going out!" he shouts at me.

"Don't shout at me!" I shout back.

"Don't defy me!" he yells.

"I shouldn't have told you about this" I murmur.

"Are you saying that you would prefer doing this by my back?" he narrow his eyes at me.

"Yes! I knew it. I knew that you were going to react like this!" I shout at him.

"¡Anastasia! I'm trying to protect you!" he shouts at me.

Suddenly I start to feel sick and dizzy and a little pain in my stomach.

**Christian PoV **

I can't believe it! That asshole of Jose invites my pregnant wife to go out for a drink. Didn't he understand that she is a married woman? I know he doesn't know yet about the baby but why did he have to insist on seeing my wife alone, can´t he understand that he has no chance with Ana?

In addition to this I don't want Ana to go out, to a bar full of drunks, with people smoking, at night when I don't know if she is safe and not at home. Besides I feel a little jealous of him.

She is so stubborn and she trusts in everyone. She is too good. I don't want to fight with her about this, about this fucking asshole.

… "¡Anastasia! I'm trying to protect you!" I shout at her.

I look at her and I can see that she is starting to feel sick

"Ana, baby I don't want to fight about this." I say softer.

"Christian…" she whisper and then I can see that she is about to faint.

I catch her just in time before her head hit the ground. I take her in my arms and go to the bed where I sit down with her in my arms.

"Ana! Ana, baby open on your eyes" I rub her arms but she doesn't answer.

"TAYLOR!" I shout desperately.

Taylor enters in the room. "Yes sir?" he asks and then sees Ana. "What happen?" he asks very concern I know he appreciates Ana.

"We were arguing and then I see that she start to feel sick and then she faint and I catch her just in time." I start to feel the fear growing inside me. "We need to take her to the hospital now!"

"Yes, of course let's go" he says firmly

I grab a blanket and cover her then I made my way to the elevator with Taylor.

In my way to the hospital I think if I should call my mom or not, maybe she is still working or maybe I should call her when we arrive at the hospital or maybe when they tell me how is she. The only thing that I know is that this is probably my fault…

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, but my mind was totally block! And I didn't know how to continue, If any of you wants to give me any idea I will accepted and I will be very grateful, if not I will find a way of continue with my story I hope you like it. _

_Cami _


	8. Chapter 8 Guilty

**Guilty **

**Christian PoV**

Finally I decide to call my mom; thankfully she is still at the hospital because of an emergency I tell her that Ana feint and she told me that she will wait for us at the door of the emergency I didn't tell her why she faint because she hang up to go to prepare all the things to receive her.

I have Ana in my lap with my arms around her, I fell her moan I look at her and she is starting to open her eyes.

"Christian? Where are we? Where are we going? What happen?" Ana start to question.

"You faint baby, we are almost in the hospital, my mom and Dr. Greene are waiting for you they are going to check you" I answer her.

"My head and stomach hurts"

"I know baby we are looking the emergency door where my mom and Dr. Greene are waiting for us" I say as I kiss her hair.

"Okay"

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine" I can feel that she is worried.

"I hope so"

Finally when we enter in the hospital by the emergency door my mom is waiting for her, I carry her into the room where they start to check Ana, they put an IV in her arm and take her bloody pressure, which is high and that is why she faint, after that they check the baby and everything look fine, once again we heard the heartbeat of the baby as my mom is in the room with us she also see the baby and as the future Grandma that she is going to be she is too emotional and starts to cry. While Dr. Greene talks to Ana my mom asks me if we can talk outside the room.

"Oh, Christian I'm so happy for you two! I'm going to be a grandma I still can't believe it even after seen him" she tell me.

"I know mom I can't believe neither. I can't wait for the next 6 months"

"Well after saying that I want to know which the reason to make Ana faint was" she tells me in a serious tone. "And I don't want lies I want the truth"

I'm not sure if I want to tell her that we were arguing.

"Christian I'm waiting" Oh my god! I fell like a child again.

"We were having an argument" I say as I look down to the floor.

"And you were arguing?"

"Because she wants to go out with a friend"

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that she is not going out while she is pregnant. She wants to go out to a bar mom! She is crazy; there is no chance that I will allow her to go out with her friend to a bar full of drunks and people smoking. It's dangerous for the baby and she is not allowed to drink"

"She wants to go out with Kate? "She asks me. I know that she wants to know if this is for my jealous.

"No, she wants to go out with Jose"

"I see" she thinks for a moment. "So besides your good intentions to keep your wife and child safe you don't want to let her go out with Jose because you are jealous?"

"Maybe" I say very low.

"Christian, Ana loves you with all her heart and soul. When are you going to understand that?"

"I know she loves mom and I trust her, is him the one that I don't trust"

"You can't have her looked in the apartment for the next 6 months son and you can't keep her away from her friends" She tries to resonate with me.

"I know mom and I don't want to do that but she also has to understand that I don't feel secure with her going out at night while she is pregnant"

"Arguments are not good for her bloody pressure and being pregnant makes things more difficult, if her bloody pressure keeps heightening it could be harmful for her and the baby at the moment of the delivery"

"I know, and it was not my intention to make her faint. I don't want anything happen to either of them and that is why I react like that"

"I know you have your best interests but try to keep her blood pressure and level of stress as lowers as they could be. I don't want anything to happen to them neither" she told me as she caresses my cheek.

"I will try my best" I reply to her.

"Okay now we can go back inside. She will be staying here tonight so we can keep an eye on her, I'm sure that you will not want to leave her so I think that I can bring another bed so you can sleep near her"

"I don't know maybe I will just sit next to her bed and hold her hand I don't want to leave her alone" besides I don't sleep well when she is away from me.

"You need to rest too, and she will be next to you don't worry"

"I will see"

We enter the room and Ana is talking with Dr. Greene, the doctor told us exactly the same that my mom told me and they told us that just in case she will stay here tonight.

A couple of minutes later the nurses bring another bed for me to sleep but I don't want to sleep without Ana so I suppose that I will just stay in the chair next to her bed where I can at least hold her hand.

"How are you felling?" I ask her.

"A little bit better"

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to upset you and finish here with you in a hospital bed spending the night here. This is my fault" I say as I look into her eyes.

"Why do you say that this is your fault?"

"Because we were arguing because of my jealous, my control freak issues and my obsession of keep you safe and at home" I answer her as I look down.

"I know you worry about us Christian, I know you only want the best for us, I know that you don't want us to get hurt and I love you because of that. I knew that you wouldn't like the idea and I know I should had tell him that we could meet at the apartment, you know that I'm stubborn but I don't want anything to happen to blip but sometimes I want to go out and take some fresh air, I suppose that a bar it's not fresh air and I understand." She pauses for a minute. "Christian look at me" I look at her in the eyes. "This is not your fault; we are both guilty of this. I will try my best to not start I fight and you will have to be more understandable with me. We have 6 more months to deal with my pregnancy hormones so you will need a lot of patience with me but we will be fine and when all of this is over we will have a wonderful baby with us" she tell me looking me in the eyes.

"God Ana! I don't think I can love you more. I love so much baby"

"I love you too, now would you do me the favor of lay down next to me and I don't to sleep alone and I'm sure you don't want that either." She knows me too well and she is right if I sleep alone the most probably is that I have nightmares while I'm sleeping without Ana.

I lay down the most comfortable that we can considering that she has an IV I lay by my side while she is on her back I put one arm under her head and my other arm and hand resting in her belly where little blip is starting to grown more each day.

I make a mental note to give bigger beds and make a bigger private room for when Blip arrive. These beds are too little and I know that when Blip comes I will not want to sleep without Ana so I will send some bigger beds where we would be able to sleep more comfortable.

The morning after Taylor bring us the breakfast made by Gail, instead of eating this awful food of hospital, after having breakfast Ana was discharge so we went back to the apartment when we were arriving Ana said that she have a crave for cherries so she ask Taylor if he could buy some for her, obviously Taylor leaves us in the garage and then go looking for cherries, while he was buying I tell Ana that she should rest or at least take a bath while Taylor come back, she decide that she wants a bath so we take a bath together.

Dr. Greene told us that she has to be in bed rest during the weekend and on Monday at first hour in the morning we have to go for a check and she would tell us if she is able to work or have to continue with bed rest some more days. She told us that even if the baby is perfectly fine we have to be very careful because Ana is 10 weeks pregnant and anything can happen, so we have to be really careful. Once Ana pass the 12 weeks and the baby is perfectly settle there will be less problems and risk.

After the bath we go to the kitchen where Gail is making lunch and the cherries for Ana are already there in a bowl ready to eat.

"Hi Gail" Ana says happily once she see the cherries.

"Hi Ana, Mr. Grey" Gail nods.

"Hi Gail" I say as I go to the fridge looking for something to drink.

**Ana PoV **

I have to spend the night in the hospital because my blood pressure was too high and I faint, it was the result of my arguing with Christian about going out with Jose. I know he worry too much about us and have the best intentions but sometimes I feel the need to go out with my friends , especially Jose, who I don't see that much anymore.

I suppose that I will have to postpone our meeting or invite him to the apartment when I know Christian fells more secure and knows that I'm safe.

After spending the night in the hospital and sleeping with my husband in the same because I know it's difficult for him to sleep without me and it's difficult for me too. I'm so used to sleep with him that when he is not with me I miss him.

The morning after Gail send us breakfast which I was very grateful because hospital food is not so good, after that I was discharge but I have to go back on Monday for another check, during the weekend I have to stay in bed rest and since I have been really tired and sleepy I didn't complain.

Christian and I take a bath while Taylor go to buy me some cherries when we finish and go to the kitchen Gail is making lunch and I see that my cherries are already in a bowl ready to eat.

"Gail the cherries are ready to eat?" I ask her.

"Yes Ana, there are some strawberries and other fruits in the fridge as well if you want" she replies to me.

"Great but now I just want cherries"

"Ana do you want something to drink?" Christian ask me

"Hmmm yes orange juice please"

"Coming baby" he smiles at me.

"Thank you honey" I say to him once he gives me my glass.

"You're welcome. Can I have a cherry?" he asks me

"Yes you can have one" I take one "open your mouth" I say to him. And feed him.

"Hmm delicious"

After we finish our lunch Christian tell me he has some work to do so I decide to take a nap.

The rest of the weekend goes really quiet, we stay at Escala, resting in bed, watching films and reading books.

I talk to Jose and tell him that I have some problems and I was not able to go out with him, he promises that he will be coming soon. I hope that the next time he came he already know about the pregnancy that way he will not insist on going out. I also talk to Kate who tell me that we should arrange a dinner this week with Christian and Elliot, we decide that Wednesday will be a good day.

During the weekend Grace has called us like constantly to make sure I'm okay and we are not making my blood pressure heighten, she is so excited that she will be a grandma that she worries a lot and in addition to this she is a doctor so it is a powerful mix.

I also talk to Ray and probably he will be out of the hospital by the end next week, so now I have to talk to Christian about where are we going to take Ray as he has to do some recovery exercise, the most sure thing is that we bring him here to Escala, but for this we should move to the bedroom upstairs and Ray should stay in our bedroom downstairs, we will have to talk about all this stuff.

I received a call from my mom too, she asked me about Ray and the baby of course, and she also told me that maybe next month will come to visit us, I'm very grateful because I miss her.

Finally on Monday we go to see Dr. Greene and she told me that I'm allowed to work, Christian is not so happy about this but if it was for him I would be at home all day doing nothing. The doctor told us that she will see us next week for our 12 week appointment even if we already know that Blip is fine, but there are things that we need to know because now I will be starting my second trimester of the pregnancy and things might change and this is when my belly is starting to appear and we will have to tell people or they will see it for they own.

On Saturday Christian and I decide that we only want family and partners from work know about Blip, we don't want the press following me trying to get pictures and answers from me, obviously there will be some point when my belly will be not unnoticed and they will know but maybe in that time we could sell them some pictures of us or have an interview. We will see when the time came for now we want to be relaxed and enjoy the moment when they found out we will handle it .

Now that my lunch is finish I have to go back to work so then I can have a lovely night with my gorgeous husband.

**Christian PoV**

Finally Ana is able to go to work which I don't agree with but she wants to work so i will let her until Blip arrives and then we will see.

Dr. Greene told us to be careful this last week until our appointment with her for our 12 weeks date, when Ana will be starting her second trimester and things will change so we will have a long talk.

Yesterday Elliot call me to tell me about our dinner on Wednesday with Kate and Ana, I didn't knew anything about this surely Kate and Ana arrange this and as they both have mine and Elliot's balls we don't have another choice, another thing is that i almost never can say no to Ana. Well when her safety and Blips are not included.

I still feel guilty that she faint because we where arguing i will have to be more careful next time and try to talk more relax with her, but sometimes she is too stubborn and doesn't understand that is not only her anymore and true be told im too overprotective or like she call me control-freak. That will never change as long as she is involve and especially now that she is pregnant.

I can't imagine the headaches that she is going to give me during the next 6 months and then with the media around her wanting to know about the baby, i think that i will have to unlock her in the house but that time.

Anyway i love her so much, now that im at work i miss her we spend a great weekend together only the two of us in the apartment and now i have to be here in my office alone i cant wait to go and pick her up from work and go home and be with her.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, I was reading some stories and I didn't know how to express my thoughts as its difficult for me sometimes because I have to translate everything. _

_This week I was thinking about who would be perfect for represent Ana and Christian in a movie, I mean actor and actress In case someday someone did the movie. _

_*Who are the perfect people for the role? Tell me your options _

_*Another doubt I have is do you like Jose? In my opinion he is not so important and I don't care if he is not the story but if you like him I will include in my story when I can._

_*When they celebrate thanksgiving? _

_*In the book mention any family birthday? besides Ana and Christian?_

_if you could help i will be very thankful._

_Leave your reviews that is the only way have to know if you like the story or not, where this is going and what do you think. _

_I know this is not the best chapter but hopefully next will be better, with the dinner with Elliot and Kate and maybe the announcement. _

_Cami _


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner

Chapter 9: Dinner

**Christian PoV **

Tonight Ana and I are going to have dinner with Kate and Elliot, I have some work to check so after our shower I go to my office to see my emails before going to the office, as I'm reading I hear Ana scream from our bedroom, I drop everything and run towards the bedroom I don't see her in the bathroom so I suppose she is the closet.

"Shit!" she screams again and I hear that something hit the floor.

I walk quickly there and see her crying and naked with only her panties.

"Ana, baby what's wrong?" I ask her.

She whines. "My-y my bra doesn't fit, I'm getting fat!"

"Baby you are not fat! You are pregnant remember? Look at this" I say pointing to her belly which start to show I realize this two weeks ago when we were in bed and I have my hand in her belly. I noticed that it isn't flat anymore; her pregnant belly began to grow.

* * *

_Two weeks ago…_

"_Ana give me your hand" I say to her as we are cuddle in bed ready to sleep._

"_What happen?"_

"_Nothing just give your hand"_

_She gives me her hand I place under mine in her belly. "Do you notice that?"_

"_What?" she asks me_

"_Your belly! It's not flat anymore!" _

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, come" I say while I let her go. _

"_Where?" she ask me. _

"_To the bathroom" I get up and go to the other side of the bed so I can help her get up._

_We go to the bathroom and I lift my t-shirt from her, then I place her in front of the mirror but on her side. _

"_Look, here!" I say very excitedly. _

"_Do you think this is my pregnant belly?" she asks me as she rubs her belly._

"_I know so" I reply to her. _

"_I don't know maybe it is because I ate too much"_

"_No! This is my baby" I say as I kneel in front of her._

"_This is you Blip, right?" I kiss her belly. "This is my baby growing healthy inside you" I kiss her again. "This is the proof of our love" _

"_Yes, maybe it is I start to feel heavier and my boobs start to feel bigger too, they are tense and sometimes during the day they hurt" _

"_Yes they are bigger. It's normal that they hurt, I read it on a book, but anyway I will add it to my list of question to Dr. Greene. And this is definitely my baby."_

"_Our baby" I kiss her belly once more and then kiss her whispering I love you against her lips. _

_After that I slept with a huge smile on my face. I'm still worried about which type of father I could be but I'm so happy that I will have a baby with Ana, I wouldn't chose anyone else to be a father with. I'm very thankful that the mother of my child is Ana and not one of those fucking subs. I'm also start to comprehend that Ana will not leave be a bad father and I know that we will be together during the pregnancy and then during our parenthood so I know that when this start to go forward I will get used to the idea and will overcame my fears._

* * *

This morning; when I wake up as every day I give Ana a good morning kiss and then other to my baby.

"This is our baby, and if your bras doesn't fit we will buy hundreds more it doesn't matter, what do you think if instead of going to work we go shopping and buy some bras and anything else you want. I can arrange a date with Caroline Acton at Neiman's."

"I have to go to work I have a lot to do but maybe we could go there during lunch" she thinks for a minute. "Yes, after lunch"

"Okay yes after lunch will be fine. Do you have one to put now?" I ask her.

"I will look for one"

"Well if you didn't fine one I can call and make someone bring you some bras for you now"

"What I'm going to do tonight, my belly grow more since last week and I'm sure now it's noticeable"

"You can put something that is not too tight and then next week when we are clear to tell people there will be no problem and you will be able to wear whatever you want" I reply to her.

Finally she finds one that fit her I make the arrangements to go to Neiman's after lunch, I will buy her whatever she wants and feel comfortable with. That is the only thing I want, that she feels comfortable.

We go to Neiman's and buy bras, some jeans and dresses, tops, three pairs of flat shoes and two of high heels. I know she doesn't like shopping but she has to.

The rest of the afternoon finishes really quickly when I check the time it was 16:45 and I have to go to pick up Ana at 17:00. I send a text message to Taylor to get ready the car while I finish some things then I call Ana.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Hi handsome, fine how are you?" she answer me, god I miss her so much! Her voice is music to my ears.

"Fine, anxious to see you. I will be going over there in 10 minutes I'm finishing some emails and then I'm out of here" I tell her.

"Okay I will do the same and then wait for you I can't wait to see you"

20 minutes after I'm with my beautiful Anastasia in our way to Escala to have a quick shower, change our clothes and go to Elliot's house to have dinner with them.

**Ana PoV**

Two weeks ago Christian and I noticed that my belly start to grow, actually it was Christian who notice and make me get up from bed to take me to the bathroom, make me stand in front of the mirror and see my belly. After that we make the most amazing love we have made since I'm pregnant.

Every night before go to sleep he kiss my belly and talk to the baby. The same goes for every morning and afternoon when we come back from work.

This morning I have a crisis because my breast are too big so my bras doesn't fit anymore, I start screaming because my frustration obviously when Christian hear me he come immediately and calm me down as always. I can't ask for a better husband he is so good with me. After having lunch we went to Neiman_'_s to buy some new bras and other items that will be useful to me during my pregnancy.

Now we are at home, we take a shower and now we are having dress.

"Christian is my belly noticeable with this silk shirt?" I ask my husband.

"No, it's perfect. I like those black jeans on you" I'm wearing a white silk shirt with a black jean and black and white high heels. I smile shyly at him.

"And my boobs, do they look big? I feel they are too tight like if they are going to explode or escape from my bra."

"They look huge baby" he grins at me. "And I love it" he comes closer to me and kiss me.

"You are such a pervert!" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

Christian decides that tonight he wants to drive so he tells Taylor that he could stay at home, Taylor didn't agree and tell him that he could drive but that he will feel more comfortable if he knows someone if following us in the SUV, so Sawyer and Reynolds will follow us.

"Where is Elliot's house?" I ask Christian.

"Not too far, you never go there?" he answer.

"No, this will be the first time" I tell him.

"Really, another first?" he smiles.

"Yes Mr. Grey"

"I like our firsts"

"Me too, but concentrate on the road" I say to him, I don't want that he is distracted.

The rest of the ride is quiet, Christian tell me that this weekend he wants to go out on _The Grace_ if the weather is nice, he also told me that the 21 of this month is Carraciks' birthday so surely we will receive instructions from Mia in these days with the plan for this year, he tells me that every year Mia picks a different theme or colors, she has done this since she was 16. He also tells me that Mia´s birthday is not too far; her birthday is the 12 of December so it is in a month. I suggest Christian that after our appointment with Dr. Greene on Monday we should arrange a dinner with the family and tell them the news. I suggest that Friday 18 would be a good date because my mom will come on Wednesday next week and Ray will be out of the hospital this Friday.

So on Friday we can have dinner with the family. I am so excited that my mom is going to come to visit me. I don't see her since my birthday, she should have come last month but Bob wasn't able so she decides that she will come alone now and then next time she will come with Bob.

Ray agrees to stay with us at Escala but he doesn't want to sleep in our bedroom so Christian makes some repairs and he will be staying in the bedroom upstairs. At first he said he doesn't want to bother us so we have to talk a lot with him to convince him that we want that he stays with us.

My mom will stay in the bedroom upstairs next to Ray's bedroom; she will be here with us two weeks more or less.

"We are here, I will open your door wait" Christian tell me after parking the car.

I wait as I had been told, Christian open my door and offers me his hand I take it and once I'm out of the car, he push me against de door of the car and kiss me passionately. As we are kissing I hear Elliot shout from the door.

"Christian take your hands off of your wife and get your ass here!" Elliot shouts.

I giggle and look at Christian.

"Let's go" I say to him.

"I love you both so much" he tells me as he giving me one last kiss.

"I love you too" I reply to him.

"I can't believe that you can't keep your hands away from your wife little bro" Elliot tells Christian as they shake hands.

"Look who is talking Elliot, I don't see you away from Kate too much neither" Christian answer his brother.

"Yea well you know. And how are you sweetie?" Elliot asks me and he lifts me up and spins me around.

"Hi Elliot I'm great thank you" I giggle.

"Elliot! Careful, put her down now!" Christian says Elliot really serious.

"Christian calm down, I have everything under control, I'm just happy to see my sister-in-law"

"Steele! How are you lot of time without seen you" Kate shouts very enthusiastic.

"Kate now she is Grey" Christian says to her.

"Okay okay Grey! How are you Ana it's been a lot since the last time I see you."

"Hello Kate! Yes I know it's been a while but I'm great" I tell her and smile I couldn't be better if it were possible. I have the best husband and I'm pregnant with his baby and in less than two weeks we will be able to tell everyone about Little Blip.

"Yeah, I can see that you are great, you look different. You gained the weight that had lost and you are shining, you have something different" Kate tells me as she examines me.

"Kate are you saying that I'm fat?" I ask her, is it really that noticeable?

"No, I didn't say that. I say that you are not as thin as you were and its rally good because you were too thin. You look amazing don't worry" she says as we go to the living room.

"Your house is really nice Elliot" I say as I look around, it's obvious that this is the house of a man who is single or was single but it's very organized and comfortable.

"Thanks, this is the first time that you came here?" he asks me.

"Yes I have never been here before."

"I thought that you were here before anyway what do you want for drink? We have beer, coke, wine, champagne, juice, water and whatever you want" as he asks this I look at Christian for some help I can't drink alcohol.

"I'm driving so I can't drink alcohol and Ana has had some headaches so she is taking medicine so I want coke and for Ana juice" Christian answer naturally.

"Really? Not even a glass of wine for any of you?" Kate asks surprise.

"No, I have had headaches and I take a pill before coming here so it's not a good idea to drink wine, and Christian is driving so no" I say a little nervous. "What are we having for dinner?" I ask a little hungry.

"Elliot is cooking barbecue" Kate smiles. "I'm doing salad, you know that cooking is not my thing" she admits.

"Yes I know. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, we have all cover" she replies.

"Hey Christian do you want to join me? I'm going to check the food. Or are you going to stay here wrap around your wife?" Elliot tells Christian.

"I think that Ana needs some time with her best friend and I need some time with my brother so I will go with you" Christian answer Elliot.

"I will be outside, don't miss me I love you both" Christian whispers as he leans down to kiss me.

"I love you too" I say against his lips.

Once they are gone Kate and I go to the kitchen and sit down on the breakfast table.

"So Steele I have some design for my dress, then you need to see yours and Mias' design we should go to have lunch together so we can discuss about colors, design and everything." She tells me very excited.

"Do you have a theme already chose?" I ask as I flick through some magazines.

"Yes I was thinking maybe salmon-pink or lavender and white, what do you think?"

"Hmmm I like lavender and white is always good. Do you have a date?" they were thinking about May, but Blips arrival is on May if he is not here for the wedding I'm sure I'm going about to explode by that time.

"We have to talk but surely it will be on May that is the month when we meet each other so it has liked something especial" she says sounding very in love.

"Yes I know. May is a wonderful month for me too" I meet Christian the 9 of May and my Little Blip will arrive on May too. "That's the month when we meet the loves of our life" I can feel myself star to teary up as I think that next May I will have my family.

We continue talking about the design of the invitations and souvenirs, their plans for the honeymoon, if they want a traditional wedding or not, how many people will attend, and where the wedding will take place. Elliot wants it to be at her parents' house but Kate is not sure as they parents want to take part in there too so they are still talking about it. Obviously Kate wants a very big wedding. I can imagine how she is driving Elliot crazy about all this stuff. She was crazy with my wedding so I can't imagine how excited she is about her own wedding.

"Kate I'm so happy that you have found the love of your life, we will be sisters-in-law, which make you my sister. You know that you are the sister that I never have the chance to have. I'm so happy for you!" I say as I hug her.

"I know Ana I fell the same way about you, you are the sister that I don't have too. And think of this one day when we have daughters they sure will be best friends as we are" she replies back at me.

"Yes Kate! Our daughter will be best friends and maybe one of them will arrive for your wedding." I think to my-self.

"Kate, baby set the table, food is almost ready" Elliot shouts from the door, interrupting our conversation.

5 minutes later we are all settle down in the dinner table, Christian and I are sitting next to each other and on the other side of the table are sitting next to each other Elliot and Kate.

**Christian PoV **

I make my way outside with Elliot while Ana and Kate stays inside talking about girl stuff which surely I don't want to hear.

Denying the wine was difficult but I do it for Ana besides I'm driving so anyway I'm not allow drinking.

"When are you going to go to the how the house is going it's been a while since the last time you go" Elliot tell me.

"I don't know, next week or the other I'm not sure, Ana and I have some important things to do and we have to accommodate our schedules." With this Blip thing we have to make a lot of changes in our life and I want to travel to some places with Ana before Blips arrival and we have 4 months or something like that until Ana is not allowed to fly anymore, then of course when we have the baby we will continue traveling but we will be 3 and one of us will be a new-born.

"Oh great there is no problem. How is your marriage going? Are you better after your fight with Ana and the situation with Jack?" when I go out and meet Elena, the day after that I arrived late at home because I was out with Elliot, I tell him that we have I fight and I go out with Elena, I didn't tell him that it was because Ana was pregnant he would have kick my ass because of how stupid I was and how bad I treat her. And then with the Jack situation everything was worst and he was there to support me.

"My marriage is great, we have overcome with our problems and everything is going fine. Now we have other things to be worried about" I say with a smile on my face. Blip is our first priority now. I already start to feel excited about the baby and it has increased since Ana's belly start to grow.

"Good! I'm happy for you. But is there anything I have to know, you look as if you want to say something you can´t" I want to scream that I'm going to be a father but I can´t. Well not until next week.

"When the time to know arrives you will know" I say with a grin.

"I don't know what are you hiding from me but if it makes you happy I'm sure it will make me happy too" he says truthfully.

"Yes you could bet that it would make you happy but you will have to wait a couple of days more" I'm sure he will be very excited about being an uncle. Now I know that my family wants the best for me. "How are the plans for the wedding going?" I ask hoping that we could change the subject because if we continue to talk about the baby maybe I will not be able to keep the secret.

"Kate is driving me crazy with all that stuff, colors, designs, people, places, dates, I think that one day I will kill her. But I love her anyway" Elliot checks the food and shouts to Kate. "Kate, baby set the table, food is almost ready"

When we are settle down in the table they ask us again if we want wine, we tell them again no.

"Have you heard about what the plans for this year for Dads' birthday will be?" Elliot asks me.

"No, I haven't yet. But I told Ana that Mia surely will call this week to let us know what she has plan for this year. It weird because it is only in less than 2 weeks and we don't know anything yet, she always tell us a month before"

"I heard that she has been dating with Ethan so maybe she is too busy with him" Kate says.

"Do you know how is going their relationship?" Ana ask Kate.

"What relationship?!" I ask. I didn't know that they were too serious.

"They are taking things easy Christian don't be so overprotective" Ana says looking at me. "She is almost 22"

"I don't care how old she is, she is my little sister." I say to her.

"How would you feel if I have a brother like you? Overprotective and not wanting anyone around me?" she replies to me.

"Ana don't start with that." Thanks god she doesn't have a brother like me or Elliot.

"Why not? She is my age; she could be the one in my situation." She referring to being married and pregnant I see it in her eyes, which tell me thing that she doesn't tell me with words.

"Yes, it could be her but is not" I say looking at her giving her my "leave it there" glare.

"Ana you don't know how difficult it is to see your little sister grow up and be dating, we are not saying that Ethan is a bad guy, it just that Mia will always be our little sister no matter how old she is" Elliot explains to Ana.

"Okay, okay I understand, but don't overwhelm the poor girl. Leave her have her own mistakes"

"So Christian have you thought about what are you going to buy to Dad this year?" Elliot asks me changing the subject.

"I have no fucking idea about what I'm going to give to him this year, he already has a lot of things and anything you can imagine" seriously I don't know what to give him.

"I know it's really difficult, and we don't have too much time to think a lot"

After dinner Kate starts with the weeding plans again.

"So we were thinking that we could make the wedding in Saturday 19 or 26…" before she could finish Ana and I look at each other, Blip will born between the 15 and the 30 of May, they don't know yet and even if is not our decision to change the date I think that they should reconsider it. "Is there any problem with the date?" Kate asks noticing that something happen.

"Well, I have some important business trip during the first week of May and then we were thinking that we could go somewhere a couple of days before another business trip the last week of the months, but is not our decision to change your date" I try to explain.

"Yes, but we both want both of you in the wedding you will play a very important role in it" Elliot answers me.

"I know, let me check my schedule and see if I can change the dates. But if that I'm not able to change it, do you have any other date on mind?" I ask.

"Hmmm, then we have June, in July is your wedding anniversary and then we have August but I think that is too far away" Kate explains.

"Okay I will talk to Ros this week and then I'm going to tell you my plans as soon as I can. If not I will make all that I can to assist at your wedding."

"Can we eat the chocolate cake that we bring?" Ana ask.

I smile and look at her.

"I have waited to eat the cake since I see Gail baked it and now I have I serious crave" Ana whispers in my ear.

"Yeah sure, Ana do you want to help me to bring the things" Kate tells Ana.

"Of course"

When they return Ana asks Kate to have a big slice of cake.

"I'm glad you are eating more Ana, I know how difficult you are when it comes to food. I lived with you for 4 years" Kate says.

"Yes, thankfully she is eating more, but she has her days when she doesn't want to eat" I add.

* * *

I remember our discussion a couple of days before when she doesn't want to eat because she says that if she continues eating like she will end as big as the new house and then Claude will not be enough for her to be as she was before getting pregnant. I remember that she suggest starting to work out a little nothing to heavy because she says that she will get flabby and lazy, I couldn't resist and start laughing, since we are together she refused to work out and now that she is pregnant and she knows that she has to gain weight and is not allow to work out she wants to meet Claude. I tell her that that was ridiculous and that if I have to lock her up in the bedroom handcuffed and keep her gag and feed her until she explode, of course she got mad at me and refuse to talk to me for the rest of the day but when we go to sleep I notice that she couldn't sleep and that was because we were laying in different sides of the bed and not cuddled up like every night so I move closer to her and attract her to me, when I wrap my arms around her she turn around and hide her head on my neck and start crying,

"_Baby what happen, why are you crying?" I asks her as I rub her back. _

"_I'm sorry Christian… you were right I'm being stupid… it's obvious that I can't work out… and keep my weight down" she says between sobs. _

"_Honey it's absolutely normal that you don't want to gain weight and that you don't want your body to change but when this finish we will have our beautiful baby and all this will be worthy. I understand that you feel uncomfortable…" I pause for a minute. "I know that you hormones are making you a bitch, I read it." I laugh a little. "But with crazy hormones, being a bitch or not I love you anyway no matter what" _

"_I'm sorry Christian I love you so much "she says and grabs me tight._

_I lift her head and kiss her. "I love so much Ana" I say _

* * *

"I never was a person that eat a lot" Ana says bringing me back to the moment from my thoughts of the amazing sex we have that night.

"I know but now you are different, I think that marriage is really your thing. You are glowing and oh my god Ana your bobs are bigger and you have something in your eyes and tells everyone that you are happy. If it's that what marriage do to women I want to get married tomorrow." While Kate talks I look at Ana and I see that she is blushing.

"I don't know if it is marriage what makes her be like that Kate, I think it is my brother what makes her glow. " Elliot says.

"Yes it's definitely me what keeps her glowing" I say, matter of fact her boobs are bigger because of the pregnancy and the baby is mine so yes it's me.

"Christian!" Ana says punching me in the arm.

When we finish the cake we say ours goodbyes because it's getting late and tomorrow we have to work, Ana and Kate agreed to go to have lunch with Mia and talk during the week, I promise Elliot that we will be going to see how the house is going in a couple of days.

When we arrive at Escala we go for a round of making love and then sleeping wrap around each other. The next morning when the alarm is on Ana refuses to get up and says that she wants to sleep more because she is tired, she tell me to call Hannah and tell her that she will be not going to work today but Sawyer will go and pick up some manuscript for her to read later, I mentally revised my schedule for today and think if I have something important to do, then I send an email to Andrea and Hannah to let them know that today their busses will not be going to work, after that I tell to Gail that we will be having breakfast later than normal because Ana is tired and wants to rest, she smiles and tell me that she is glad that she is taking a day for her, then I tell Sawyer about going to Grey publishing after Ana gets up.

That morning we spend almost the entire morning in bed, she only gets up to go to the bathroom because I ask Gail to put our breakfast in a tray, so we eat in the bed, after having lunch I go to my office to do some work and she goes to the library where it is her desk to do some work too.

**Ana PoV**

Dinner with Kate and Elliot was great, we have so much fun, and I think we need to do it more often the rest of the week pass so slowly that I thought that Monday will never arrive but finally it is Sunday night and tomorrow morning we are having our appointment with Dr. Greene.

Christian and I are in the TV room watching a movie, in the sofa with a bowl with pop corn.

"Are you nervous about the appointment tomorrow?" I ask Christian as I grab some pop corn.

"No, no nervous, I'm anxious to see him and then been able to tell the family so we will not have to hide it anymore and I could tell everyone I'm going to be a father" he says excited.

"Well after tomorrow we only have to wait until Friday night dinner with the entire family"

"Yes I can't wait" he says.

When we go to bed it's very difficult to both of us sleep.

"Christian are you awake?" I ask him.

"Yes, baby what's up?" he tell him rubbing my belly.

"Is there any chocolate ice cream and cookies with chips?" I ask as I think how good the cookies that Gail baked are.

"I don't know honey, but I'm sure it is. Do you want ice cream and cookies?" he asks me.

"Yes" I say shyly.

"Okay do you want to go to the kitchen and eat it there do you want me to bring it here"

"I will go and eat it with you in the kitchen"

After we eat we are finally able to sleep until the alarm is on. We do our every morning routine and then go to the Dr. Greene office while we wait and Christian is sitting next to me he is moving his leg furiously up and down.

"Christian, please stay still, you are making me nervous and there is nothing to be worried about" I say to him.

5 minutes later finally Dr. Greene tell us to follow her into her office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey how is everything going?" she greet us.

"Hi Dr. Greene we are great thank you." I say to her.

"Well I see that your belly finally starts growing."

"Yes and I'm not able to hide it anymore"

We go for the round of question that Christian has prepared and she nicely answers all of them, then we move to the table where she will scan my belly.

"Okay, are you ready?" the doctor asks us.

"Yes, very ready" Christians answers.

She moves the scan and then stars talking. "Here it's your baby he or she seems very healthy, he or she already define nails and fingerprints, he or she can open and closed his or her hands, move legs and arms but you will not feel it yet, he or she can urinate and his or her eyes and ears and already in place. You can hear the heartbeat as last time" she explains.

"When we will find out the sex of the baby" Christian ask with anxiety.

"In the next appointment to be sure" she tell us.

When she finish and give us the copy of the scan she tells us that she will wait for us in her desk.

"So your baby's date of birth is estimate between the 16 and the 23 of May, as we had estimated that the date of the conceiving was between the 9 and the 16 of August" she explains us in her office.

"That was in the middle of our honeymoon, and you told us that she wouldn't need another shot after we had returned, so even if she hadn't missed the appointment for the new shot, she was already pregnant right?" Christian asks.

"Yes that's right Mr. Grey for some reason the shot failed and finish a lot earlier than it should. It's not common that things like this happen with the shot, it's one of the most reliable methods, but there is always that 0,1 %, after the baby is born we can discuss another method" she adds.

"During this second part of the pregnancy your baby will start to hear your voices and will start to move more but you will feel it in another 6 weeks more or less, by week 20 we will be able to know if he will be a boy or a girl and you will be in the middle of the pregnancy, you have to continue gaining weight and even If the risk stage is over you still have to take things easy. We will keep our appointment with a month of difference so I will see you the 16 of December for your 16-17 week checkup" she tells us.

"Is there anything that she is not able to do?" Christian asks.

"No, no yet. Only the normal things not raising heavy things, not too much stress, not alcohol, the same as now." She pauses for a minute and then continues. "I want to suggest you that you start looking to ways of giving birth, nowadays there are so many ways that it takes a while to agree on how the couples want to bring their baby into the world. So I recommend that you start doing your researches and then asks me the questions you have in the next appointments" she says.

After a few more minutes of talk we make our next appointment for 16 of December at 9 o clock, and then we are out of the doctor's office.

"Well now we have to wait until Friday's dinner to tell everyone" Christian says as we are sitting in the back seat of the SUV

"Yes I can't believe how big he is, he is more like a baby now" I say rubbing my belly.

"You think it's a boy?" he asks me.

"Yes, I know he is a boy." I reply.

"And how is that you know Mrs. Grey?" he says

"Because I'm his mother, I feel it" I say to him. "What do you say if tonight after work we go out to have dinner? To celebrate that now we will be able to tell everyone"

"That would be wonderful baby" he says as he kisses my hand.

"Do you know what time will my mom arrive on Wednesday?" I don't know if I will be going to work or stay to wait her or leaving work early.

"I'm not sure sweetheart but I think maybe after lunch time" he tells me.

"Good, so I can work until lunch and then have the rest of the day off"

"Baby you know that you don't need to work" he tells me bringing the discussion again.

"Christian we have had this argue many times I want to work and I don't like to abuse taking days off even if you are the owner and know all this." I say to him again.

"I know baby and I understand that you want to work but I don't want you working too much when you are pregnant and then we will have a newborn and everything will changed and that is something that we will need to discuss" he tells me sincerely.

"I know but not now."

Now we need to prepare the present for the family, Carrick's birthday, Mia's birthday and then all the arrangements for Christmas and New year I'm so excited about Christmas this will be our first Christmas together and the only one before we have our own family.

This next months will be only about good news. I hope.

* * *

**SUGGESTIONS: **

**I want to know:**

***What do think about Mia and Ethan relationship? Do you like the couple? What do you think about Ethan? **

***I need some help with Carrick birthday; I'm terrible with those thinks. So if you can help me and give some ideas I will be very grateful.**

***I need some help with the names of the food; I have no idea of the names. And it's difficult to translate the ones I know and I eat. So again if you can give some ideas it will be wonderful.**

**Thanks for your help, I will answer every suggestion that you give me and take note of that.**

**IMPORTANT! **

Sorry about the delay but this chapter was so hard for me to write, I couldn't find the words to express what I want to say and then while I was reading another stories I fell like those stories were better than mine I start doubting about my story.

I want to tell you that In next week's I will be moving to another part of the city and I don't when I will be having internet again, so I will try to update as much as possible before moving and then when I move I will write the chapters and when I'm able to update them I will do it but I'm sure how often that will happen I will figure that out when the time comes. These are changes that I don't want to do but I have to and I don't want to finish with this because I like it but if I don't have another choice… I will try my best to find a way of keep updating.

Leave your reviews they are very welcome.

Next chapter the announcement!

Wait for your suggestions.

Cami.


	10. Chapter 10 The announcement

_First of all I want to make clear that I'm not copying any other story, sorry if any of you feel that or the other writers think that I'm copying their stories . it's not my intention at all, maybe I have some similar things to others stories and I have notice but I don't do it on purpose, so sorry if any of you feel that._

* * *

Chapter 10: the announcement

On Tuesday I didn't go to work because it was the day that my dad was going to be discharge from the hospital, so I went to the hospital to help him and make the arrangements from therapy and then I stay with him at Escala to help him settle down, he is able to walk but not too much so Christian hire a male nurse that will help him moving around the apartment and then he also have one of the new security guy to help him, he is not comfortable with all this help but Christian and I insisted so he had to agreed to let us help him, my mom arrived on Wednesday so she will make him company while I work during the time that she stays here which she doesn't decided yet.

_Wednesday _

* * *

_**To:**__ Anastasia Grey _

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ Lunch? _

_**Date:**__ Wednesday, 16 November 10:45_

_Mrs. Grey I would love to have lunch with my wife and baby, would you two like to join your husband and father? _

_Then we can go together to the airport to pick up your mom._

_I love you both so much. _

_Christian Grey, husband, future father and CEO of GEH._

* * *

_**To:**__ Christian Grey _

_**From:**__ Anastasia Grey_

_**Subject:**__ Lunch!_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday, 16 November 10:55_

_Hmmm, yes Mr. Grey we definitely want to join you to have lunch together. Do you know what time my mom's flight land?_

_We love you more! _

_Anastasia Grey and Blip Grey _

_Mother to be and Editor of SIP._

* * *

_**To:**__ Anastasia Grey _

_**From:**__ Christian Grey_

_**Subject:**__ Great_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday, 16 November 11:00_

_I will be waiting for you outside at 12:30, your moms fly arrives at 14:00 so we have time to have lunch. _

_Can't wait for see you both _

_LOVE YOU! X _

_Christian Grey._

_Husband, future father in love and CEO of GEH_

* * *

I close my emails and return to read the manuscript that I was reading before, I'm so concentrated reading that I almost didn't notice that someone knock the door and walk into my office as I look up I see my beautiful husband walking towards me with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I missed you so much that I have to come earlier, are you ready to go?" he tells me.

I check what time is, its 12:10.

"Yes I will grab some things and then we can go" I put my phone, and others thinks in my purse, then grab a manuscript, turn off my computer and put my coat.

"We can go now" I say to him.

"Okay let me take your briefcase" he tells me.

We leave my office and I tell Christian that I need a minute to talk to Hannah, I go to her desk and tell her that I'm leaving and I'm not going to return because my mom is coming so I will see her tomorrow, she tells me that she will take my calls and messages as always and then she wish me well luck. Hannah is the only one besides the grandparents that knows about the baby, Christian insists that she has to know before the other because as my PA she has to know if something happens to me in the office even though Sawyer is here with me, outside my office. I guess he is right and he only wants the best for us. I'm starting to accept his control and security issues and now that I'm pregnant I'm more conscious that everything he does if for us and because he wants us to be safe which has reduced our fights and we are both grateful with that because as doctor Greene tell us stress is not good for the baby. When I finish my talk with Hannah I go with my husband who is talking with Sawyer.

"What do you want to eat?" Christian asks me as we make our way to the SUV.

"Last week Hannah told me about a new Italian restaurant which she told me that it's really good and she recommend me to try, so I have had a crave for pasta" I tell him.

"That would be great, I think I know which one you are talking about" he tells me while Sawyer opens the door for me and he goes to the other side of the car.

"Hello Taylor" I greet him with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Grey" he answers me.

"We are going to go to the new Italian restaurant please" Christian tells to Taylor. I'm so happy that he starts to be more polite with his employees, which is something that Christian told me that is because I make him a better person.

The drive is short which I'm grateful because if any of these days I want to have lunch here or I want Sawyer to buy me food from here it's not too far away.

The place is really nice it's not too big and its feel really intimated, its rustic and most of the decoration is in light yellow and green which I like it very much. The place is very warm and it feels like a place to come with the family.

I opt for ravioli with meatballs and Christian chooses fettuccine with Bolognese. We talk about work and the new schedule for Ray, the dinner we will have on Friday, the gifts for the family and my plans for when my mom arrives. For dessert I have brownie cake and Christian has red velvet cake. Then we make our way to the airport where my mom will be landing soon.

My mom refuses to take Christians jet so she take a regular flight Christian wasn't so pleased with that so he told her that at least she has to agreed to make him pay for the ticket and let him put her in first class, which after a long talk with me she agreed.

Christian and I go to the VIP room where Taylor will bring my mom. After twenty minutes I see Taylor and my mom walking towards us. Once she see me she runs to hug me.

"Ana, sweetie you are so beautiful! Look at your face you are so bright!" she tells me as she hugs me. I tell her that she cannot say anything about the baby until Friday when we tell the rest of the family, but I tell her that when we are at home we can talk about the Blip because obviously the staff knows. "Congratulations baby girl I'm so happy for you! I have missed you" she tells me now a little more emotional.

"Thanks mom, I missed you too!"I can feel my tears start to build in my eyes.

"Oh Christian you look wonderful too. Congratulations to you too!" she says to my beautiful husband.

After picking up my mom from the airport we go back to Escala where Gail is waiting for us with tea, coffee and cake.

We spend the rest of the day talking about Blip, how everything is going on, my morning sickness, the appointments with Dr. Greene, when we will tell the rest of the family and how, she says that she wants to help Gail with the lasagna that she is going to do for dinner on Friday and then she says that she wants to do a walnut cake with coffee cream, I wrinkle my nose when she talks about the coffee cream because Blip doesn't like coffee. When we finish our afternoon snack I leave the living room and make my way to the library to read the manuscript that I brought from the office, leaving my mom and dad talking about his recovery, how good the food Gail makes Is and how excited they are about being grandparents.

I'm so happy to have both of my parents here with me for at least two weeks…

* * *

Today is finally Friday and I'm extremely nervous about telling the family about Blip, on Monday after our appointment we send an email to the entire family to let them know that we will have a family dinner tonight at Escala.

* * *

**To: **Grace Trevelyan- Grey, Carrick Grey, Mia Grey, Ethan Kavanagh, Elliot Grey, and Katherine Kavanagh.

**From: **Christian and Anastasia Grey**.**

**Subject: **Family Dinner.

**Date: **Monday, 14 November 10:15 A.M

Hi everyone,

Remember that on Friday we have a family dinner at Escala it's very important that ALL of you assist because there is something that we want to share with you, so come prepare.

See you on Friday at 19:30 at Escala.

Christian and Ana.

* * *

Although Carrick and grace already know about the baby we didn't tell them that we will share the news with the rest of the family.

Christian and I decide that we will give each member of the family a frame with the two scans of Blip the one of the 8 weeks check and the one of 12 weeks check with a picture of my belly that Christian took yesterday before sending them to the company that made them, he is also saving the pictures that he is taking every week with the improvement of my belly. Every Sunday night he took me a picture on my side with the same clothes, a short and a t-shirt, then with when Blip arrives he will give the pictures to the company and they will make a collage with all the photos, scans and the first picture of Blip.

I think that is so sweet of him. I really love the idea of having a big collage with all the improvement of my belly.

Thankfully tonight we will tell the family because every day is more difficult to hide my belly, if I continue growing like this at the end of the pregnancy I will be as big as a house.

My mom and Gail don't allow me to help them with dinner so I have to stay all day at the office until 5 pm, Christian and I take a shower together and of course we have sex there, as my mom and dad are here with us, we don't have too much time for ourselves, I'm not complaining but sometimes I need my husband.

I dress with a black jean, with a red blouse which is really loose so my bump doesn't notice but after telling the family they sure want to see it so I'm sure that I will have to change I put some beautiful shiny black shoes, Christian is wearing a black jean and for a change he is wearing a light blue shirt which sets wonderful with his body.

"You are beautiful hubby" I tell him as I wrap my arm around his neck.

"You look wonderful baby, those jeans make your ass look awesome" he tells me kissing my neck.

"Are you telling me that my ass looks bigger?" I ask him worried.

"NO!" he tells me seriously "I say that it's looks awesome not big"

"Okay, do you have the presents?"

"Yes I have them; they are all in separated bags with their names. Taylor leaves them in the library"

"Do you remember making one for Gail and Taylor?" I tell Christian that we should make one for them because they are family too I also tell him that I want them and Sawyer to have dinner with us. At first he didn't want to agree but as always he end up doing what I told him, and agree to let them have dinner with us, so Gail prepared all the food and Grace send Gretchen to do Gail's job for tonight, so she can have dinner and relax with us, I still doesn't like Gretchen she still look at my husband with desire but he is my husband and now we will have a baby and I can touch him wherever and when I want, that is a big difference from the first time I met her on the first dinner at his parents' house which I'm grateful, it seems to be such a long time ago but it only was a little more than 5 months ago. We had a such a long way together and we have a longer way waiting for us.

At 19:15 our first guesses arrives, they are: Carrick and Grace with the grandparents. They great all of us but they take more time with me asking me how I'm doing, how I'm felling then they go to talk to my mom and dad.

The next ones on arrive are Mia and Ethan, she looks gorgeous with leggings, flat boots and a long sweatshirt in light pink, with matching purse. Ethan doesn't look bad neither he is wearing light blue jeans, converse shoes, and a grey t-shirt. As always Mia is so euphoric, I love her she is so energetic, she is perfect for Ethan, he is so quiet, and she adds the excitement that he needs.

At 19:50 Kate and Elliot arrives, for the face that Kate has I can tell the exactly reason of the lateness, Kate looks awesome with white jeans, a purple shirt and matching shoes, Elliot is the same as always very informal, with worn out jeans, shoes and messy hair.

Dinner will be serving at 20:30 so we have time to talk while Gretchen and another girl, whom I don't know her name, make the last arrangements for dinner.

As we are waiting I have a little chat with Mia and Kate, Mia tells us that she and Ethan are taking things slowly and even if they are more close than how they were when they first meet, thanks to me, they don't have a title but they are exclusive, which means that they don't see another people, they fells as Christian, Elliot, Kate and I take thing too fast, they don't doubt that we love each other but they prefer to take thing slowly. I think its great that they take their tame with their relationship, they are both young, after all Mia is almost 22 and Ethan is almost 25, I don't know too much about Mia previous relationships but I know for Kate that Ethan doesn't has too much luck with girls and relationship he used to tell me that he would end up being gay and if he doesn't find a boy neither and I don't find a man then when we were older we would live together to make us company. Well now all that change because I find the love of my life and he is having a good relationship with Mia, so that will not happen.

Dinner was great! Gail is really a great cooker, everyone congratulates her for the food and then us for having her to makes us our meals, Elliot says that he has to come to have dinner with us more often, when we finish we move to the living room everyone is talking my mom is talking with Grace, Mrs. Trevelyan and Gail, Kate is Talking with Mia and Ethan about a family dinner they have next week, Elliot is talking with my dad, Jason, Luke and Carrick and my beautiful husband who is next to me holding my hand is talking with his Grandfather Theo.

After a while of enjoying this moment of peace, I whisper in Christian's ear that I think it's time for us to make the big announcement, as I think that the grandparents are starting to feel tired. Christian goes to the library and then he come back with a big box that has the little boxes with the presents.

"We have some presents for you "Christian announces.

I get up and start handing all the boxes, with their corresponding names, one for the grandparents, one for Grace, Carrick, Mia and Ethan, My mom and Bob, My dad, Elliot, Kate, Gail and Jason, and one for the security team.

"Don't open them yet, you have to do it all at the same time" Christian explains as he help me.

Once everyone has their beige boxes they wait for our command to let them open the boxes.

I look at Christian and he nods, "You can open them now" we are standing near the fireplace watching them open the boxes, the look on their faces are wonderful.

Every frame has the phrase "To the best, grandpa, grandma, great-grandfather/mother, aunt, uncle" depending on the person, they also say Baby Grey May 2012 and the ones for the security team and Gail and Jason just say Baby Grey May 2012, in the lower part of the light yellow frame with green letters.

Once they react, the first one to jump to her feet and congratulates us is Mia, who is really excited and is screaming and crying of happiness at the same time.

"Oh my god Christian, Ana I'm so happy for you I'm going to be an auntie! Congratulations" she says as she hugs us.

The next ones are Kate and Elliot, "Congratulations Bro, I'm happy for you" Elliot says hugging his brother.

"I knew there was something weird with you, now I may say there was someone in you" Kate tells me hugging me and crying with me, "I'm so happy Ana, you will have your own family, you deserve only the best"

"Thank you Ana" is all that Elliot can say as I can feel that he is really touched about this. "He is so happy now" he whisper in my ear, I know he is talking about Christian and how he has change, now they have a better relationship and they are closer than they were before, it's not that I'm egocentric but I know that Christian is different person now and it's because now he knows that his family loves him so he allows them to show him how much they love him and how much he loves them.

"Is this your belly Steele?" Kate asks me as she looks down at my stomach.

"Yes" I say shyly.

"Really I want to see it." Mia squeals.

I lift my blouse and show them my baby bump, immediately Christian puts his hand on my belly caressing it.

"How far are you?" Kate asks me.

"This week we had our 12 weeks appointment, we are starting the second trimester of the pregnancy. I'm starting my 13 week" I say smiling, I couldn't be happier.

After all the hugs and congratulations of the family we are sitting again in the couch enjoying our desserts which is a series of different little cakes, there are cupcakes, lemon pie, apple pie, ice cream cake, pudding, crème Brulé and chocolate chips cookies, everything made from Gail with the help of my mom.

My mom wasn't very good with pastry-making but apparently she has taken some classes, that seem to be her new project.

Mia notices that her parents didn't show the emotion that they should have shown if they were just discovering the news now, so as instinctive as she is, she asks them if they already know, Grace told her that she had discovers this when I was at the hospital.

Again Kate gets angry with me for being so stupid and getting in trouble with Jack, I explain her that we heard the news that week and there was nothing I can do because he had me threatened, she tells me that I have to take care of me and the baby now and tells Christian that he should had me locked up after that and if attempt to do anything similar and he doesn't do it she will do it herself.

"Do you know your estimated date of birth?" Kate asks me "Here it's says May"

"We don't know the exact date but the doctor told us that if everything goes well it will be between the 16 and the 23 of May" Christian answers her.

"Oh" is all that Kate says thinking for a minute. "So this was the business that you were talking about when you told us that you didn't know if you will be able to assist at the wedding" she tells us.

I only nod biting my lip hoping that she doesn't mind to change her wedding date, I'm sure Christian will not want me going to a wedding when the birth of his child is so close and I'm don't know if I will be able to move around if I continue to grow like this.

"We will have to change the wedding date" Elliot says.

"Yes if you don't mind to have a maid of honor that is about to explode" I say to him

"It would be so cute to have a little girl in her matching dress or a boy in his matching suit, don't you think?" Mia says clapping her hands.

"We will have to sit down and talk about the plans you have" Kate says "By the way do you know if there is a boy or a girl?" she adds.

"No, we don't know yet. If you want to have your wedding in May, then have it don't changed because of me, with or without baby I will be there for you, you know that and if not I'm sure Mia will do a great job" I answer her.

"I don't have doubts about Mia's job but you are my best friend I want you there and well if I have to wait until November just to have you in my wedding then I think I will do it"

"We can have lunch tomorrow or in the afternoon to talk about your wedding ideas and my dates, if you want" I suggest.

"Yes I think that would be great, but not tomorrow I have to meet my mom, maybe one day during the week we can have dinner together" Kate replies.

Suddenly my mom gets up from her seat and return five minutes later with a bag.

"I have a present for you too" she tells me handing me the bag, I can see that the tears are starting to build in her eyes.

I open the bag and inside I see a small box, when I take it I see that they are a pair of white baby booties.

"After the 3 months have pass the first present that someone has to give you is a pair of booties, i wanted to give you these ones that 22 years ago belong to you" she tells me as the tears roll down her cheeks. I immediately get up and hug her tightly crying with her.

sometimes my mom is not the best but I know she loves me and everyone makes mistakes in their lives, having her giving me this is really emotional and show me that the loves me and my baby. Even if she didn't want me to have a baby so young so i can enjoy my life but I think that I was born for being a mother, im not that party kind of girl i like to read a good book, see a chick flick movie, spend time with my husband, being around family and have a calm life.

"Thank you mom, i really appreciate this" i say to her.

After all this amazing time we have the family the first to leave are Carrick and Grace with the grandparents, they are too tired it's really late for them. Then Luke and Jason help my dad to settle into his room because its time for his meds and he needs to rest because tomorrow he has rehab in the morning. When they return they leave and Gail goes with them, Gretchen and the other girl will clean all the dishes and then they will leave too, not too much time later my mom also go to sleep and the only ones left are the young ones.

We talk about going sailing next weekend if the weather is good and having dinner during the week. Mia surprise us telling us that Ethan has helped her looking for a job, she wants to work at a restaurant while she finish some pastry-making course, and she wants to open her own restaurant after a year o more of working as she knows that Christian is a really good critical person about the quality of food and restaurants she want some help about the places that she has visited and had interviews to apply to the job, christian is very happy to help her little sister and promise her that he will do some research and then he will help her making her decision.

I'm starting to feel really tired and being sleepy, a couple of yaw comes out of my mouth so our last guests tell us that there are going to their places, promising they will in touch for the plans of the week.

Once they are gone Christian and I go to our bedroom to go to sleep.

"I don't think I have enough strengh to change my clothes, going to the bathroom and do all the things i have to before going to sleep, its been such a wonderful day but im too tired to do all those things" i tell christian with a weak voice.

He carries me to the bathroom and help me removing my make up and clothes and changing into my nightgown, then he goes out of the bathroom to change his clothes and leave mines, i pee and when he return i brush my teeth, he pee and then joying me brushing his teeth.

We get into bed and immediately he wrap himself around me kissing my hair.

"Thank you for being in my life, for this amazing evening with the family and for giving me the best present a man can ask. A family." he moves his head and kisses my cheek, "I love you so much Anastasia Grey"

I turn around wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, "Thanks to you" i say against his lips. "i love you more"...

* * *

In case any of you don't understand the meaning of the next words I will tell you what I wanted to tell.

*Booties: those shoes that babies use after they birth they are made of wool.

*Collage: is a series of pictures or papers together I don't know if the term is right.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the chapter, see you next time. Sorry for the spelling mistakes.

I hope you leave reviews, they keep me writing.


	11. Chapter 11 Sorry!

Sorry I haven't updated a chapter in such a long time, but I'm having some troubles writing it because I have no idea what to write and how to write and I have been distracted, so I hope that in the morning when I wake up (it is midnight here) I will be able to finish the chapter I had begun writing a couple of days ago but which have me blocked.

If any of you want to give some ideas they are very welcome and I will really appreciate, just send me a review or a PM and I will take it into account.

Thanks for all the reviews I have received these days and the new followers and favorites, they are not a lot but I really appreciate them so THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's very important for me that you show me your support. I try to answer all the reviews, the ones I don't is because I'm working or studying so sorry if I don't answer even if it is just a thank you.

Good and bad reviews are always welcome so don't be afraid of tell me your opinions whether if they are good or bad.

Another thing is that i will be changing my pen name or user name I don't know how it is call but maybe i will change it, i will let you know in the next chapter.

I promise that later (like in 12 hours) you will have a new chapter, for those I told by PM that yesterday I was going to update a chapter sorry I couldn't finish but on Saturday you will have a new chapter.

Sorry if you thought it was a chapter; just wait a couple of more hours, please.

Thank you so much!

Cami


	12. Chapter 12 Celebration

Chapter 11: Celebrations.

**Christian PoV **

Finally yesterday we told the family about the baby, now that everyone knows everything will change.

Last night Mia couldn't stop screaming that she was going to be an aunt and that she has to go shopping for his nephew because she thinks it's a boy, my mom and Carla said that it will be a boy too, they said something about how Ana looks like and for the way of the develop of Ana's belly, I guess is something that mothers know.

This morning Mia call Ana and start screaming through the phone that they should go shopping today, Ana explain to Mia that we didn't buy anything to the baby yet, so after we buy a few thing she will love to buy things for the baby, we are seeing new items for the new house, we haven't been there for a while but Elliot says that it won't take long until its completely finish, we will be visiting the house on Sunday afternoon, with Ana's parents, we have to decide which color we want for the baby's room so we can tell Elliot and he can have his team painting the room because I don't want Ana doing it because I read it could be harmful for her and the baby. The rest of the decoration can be made by us but not the painting part.

I think that we will pick a neutral color unless we wait until we know the sex of the baby in the next appointment maybe we will know but as it's not sure. Dr. Greene told us that in the 5 month scan we will know if we are having a boy or girl so maybe the best thing to do is to pick a neutral color.

Last week I have a meeting in the center of the town and when I was returning to the office with Taylor we pass next to a baby shop, I saw a beautiful baby outfit that I couldn't resist so I have to buy it, I haven't given it to Ana yet, I was waiting that we could tell the family the news so then I could give her the this little outfit that I bought.

Talking about presents, on Monday it's my dad's birthday and I don't know what I'm going to give him for his birthday so this afternoon Ana and I are going to go shopping, Ana told her mom that she could join us but she said that she prefers to stay at the apartment to be with Ray so he doesn't stay alone. I think is really good that even if they hadn't been together for a long time that they get on well specially for Ana, I know she loves Ray as if he was her blood father and she loves her mom too, even if sometimes she put her husband's first. I think that for every child is important that their parents have a good relationship whether they are together or not.

I have worked in some contracts almost all morning now I look at the clock and see that it is 11:30 so I go out of my office and start looking for Ana to see what we are going to have for lunch.

"Ana?" I yell once I'm out of the office.

I didn't get an answer so I go to the library; nothing, bedroom; nothing, kitchen; nothing, the last place that I check is the TV room, there she is with her mom watching Titanic with a bowl of strawberry cover in chocolate and another bowl with cream.

I walk around the couch and sit next to Ana she doesn't notice that I'm here yet; I sit next to her and kiss her cheek and that it when she notices that I'm there.

"When do you come?" she asks without taking her eyes of the TV.

"Two minutes ago, I was looking you, I call you and you didn't answer so I had to check every room until I come here and find you" I say to her as I grab a strawberry from the bowl.

The film is almost finishing, the ship is starting to sink I can see that Carla is about to start crying and I know that Ana will be doing the same any time.

"I didn't hear you I'm so concentrated on the movie" she says grabbing a strawberry and put in the bowl with cream. "Why were you calling me?"

"Because it's almost midday and I wanted to know what you want to do" I put my arm around her back and she put her head in my shoulder.

"Oh I didn't know that the time passes so fast, I think that my mom and I are going to do some chicken and salad, we will start cooking when the movie finish"

"Good, then I'm going to the gym, if you need anything just call me, I will go with Taylor but Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds are in the security room, and Gail is in her room too so if you need anything just call me or one of them."

"Okay" she says more interested in the movie.

"I love you" I say to her as I kiss her head.

"Hmmm" she answers me, obviously not paying attention at what I'm saying.

When I come back to the apartment an hour later, I can smell the food, I go to the kitchen and there they are Carla and my beautiful wife cooking and listening music, I make my way towards her and I now that she can see me through the corner of her eyes because she smiles. Once I'm next to her I kiss her hair

"Hi, the smell of the food is great" I say to her.

"Yes, the food yes, but you not, you are sweaty and smelly" she smiles continuing with the vegetables.

"I know I'm going to take a shower" I give her one last kiss and then go to our bathroom to have a shower.

When I finish, lunch is not ready yet so I go to the TV room where Ray is watching something. I ask him how is he dealing with the healing of his injuries, he says that he is a lot better, he doesn't have any cast left and is almost able to walk normally, but he is doing physiotherapy for his ankle, so his able to walk around the apartment without problem. I'm so grateful that he is better, I know that this makes Ana be more relax, as she doesn't have to worry about her dads health but she stills worries.

A couple of days ago Ana and I were talking and we both agreed that now that Ana is pregnant we want Ray to be close to the baby and not far away from Ana and the baby, besides I don't think that it's good for him to be living alone in another city, I know that Ana doesn't see Ray as her step-father, she sees him as her only father, the same I fell with my parents, Grace and Carrick, so we were thinking that maybe we could convince him to move to Seattle so he can be near his grandchild and the rest of the family, I know it would be hard to convince him because he is really stubborn as well as his beautiful daughter, but there is no need for him to leave alone, he can perfectly live with us in the new house or we can buy him a house for him near whatever he wants we will make that happen, that is another task to add to the list of talks that we have to have before the baby arrives.

Lunch was delicious; Ana is a great cooker she enjoys cooking so it is easier to her to cook because she is willing to do it, if she didn't enjoy it she wouldn't have to do it we could easily have someone to cook for us during the weekends when Gail isn't working, but more than once she has told me to give Gail and Jason to the night off so she can cook, which I usually don't approve but as always Ana makes me do the most unbelievable things, she has some powerful magic over me that makes me do anything for her.

I'm absolutely enchant with her, I had never loved someone the way I do, I never thought that I could love someone the way I love her, but that was because I thought that I didn't have a heart which Ana show me that I do have. Ana has made a lot of things for me, she makes me be a better man, the man she deserves, the future father that our child diverse, the son that my parents deserve and the brother that my siblings deserve.

**Ana PoV **

I'm so tired, Christian and I have a long afternoon, after lunch we went shopping some presents for Carrick because on Monday is his birthday, we spend a lot of time shopping, Christian couldn't decide what he wants to buy his dad, he says that Andrea is the one who always buy presents, I told him that he couldn't continue doing that and that from now on we will buy all the presents, for birthdays and then for Christmas.

None of us could decide what we wanted to buy to Carrick, he has almost everything, so finally when we were able to decide, and we opt for buy to him a watch and a new fishing kit. When we were buying the watch I saw a pair of beautiful earrings which have a beautiful pink oval diamond surrounded by little white diamonds, Christian saw me watching them and insist on buying them, I'm glad he buy me those and nothing too exuberant.

between our shopping trip Christian and I went to have an afternoon snack, we went to a little coffee shop and spent some time together chatting and drinking our coffees I never was such a big fan of coffee but apparently being pregnant makes me want to drink coffee, at the beginning of the pregnancy I couldn't stand the smell of the coffee but now it seems as the baby accepted and wants some coffee too so I had a Latte which is the one that Hannah makes for me at the office. When we finish shopping we buy pizza and ice cream and then went to the apartment, we spent the night watching some movies with my mom and dad, in the middle of the second movie I was beginning to fall asleep so Christian and I decide to go to bed, but my mom and dad stay to finish watching the movie.

Now here I'm in the bed waiting for husband to join me, when he comes to bed, he settle himself behind me wrapping his arms around me with his hand resting on my little baby bump, and his legs intertwine with mine.

My baby bump is very small it**'**s like if a had eat a lot and now I'm swollen, my mom told me that you can see the baby bump because I'm too skinny and my belly was flat but it isn't anymore, she told me that when I was in her belly she start showing at almost 4 and a half month and that I was a small baby, apparently mine is not going to be a small baby taking into account our last visit to Dr. Greene. But anyway you can see that it is a pregnant belly.

Now that I'm with my husband I can sleep really peacefully.

**Monday Carrick's birthday. **

Today I had to leave work earlier so I could come home and take a shower before going to my In-laws house to have a birthday dinner, I already finish my shower and now I'm applying some body lotion, which my mom and I buy yesterday, we went shopping and she recommend me some lotions for my body so my belly won't end with stretch mark because of the pregnancy, these one is the same that she used when she was pregnant and it result so she told me I had to used it to prevent them and the best is to start using it early.

As my clothes still fit me I will be wearing my grey skirt, with a white blouse and white shoes, the watch Christian gave me on our honeymoon, the pair of delicate earrings which Christian bought me yesterday, my bracelet, some naturals waves and no makeup. There is no need to go too classy because it is a family dinner, with only close family.

I'm in only my underwear, when the door of the bedroom flies open.

"Baby, are you… ready?" Christian asks pausing when he sees what I'm wearing.

"Almost" I say to him reaching for my shoes. Instantly he comes towards me wrapping his arms around me.

"Your skin is so soft and it smells amazing what is it?" he ask rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"It's a new lotion, to prevent stretch marks and it smells like coconut" I tell him looking up to him.

"It smells divine!" he says kissing my neck.

As my mom and dad are coming with us Christian and I are in the SUV with Sawyer, while my mom and dad are in the other one with Reynolds and Ryan. I convinced Christian to give Taylor and Mrs. Jones the night off, Christian wasn't too happy about this but I tell him that once in a while he should give them time to be together.

When we arrive at Bellevue the rest of the family is already here, so we are the last one on arrive. When we are finally inside we notice that Lance and Janine Grace and Carrick's' friends, the ones I met at the mask ball a couple of months ago. Graces' parents are also here.

Everyone meet us very excited to see us even if we saw them on Friday. Grace asks me how I have been, how I start this second part of the pregnancy and how is work doing.

"Ana sweetie how lovely to see you again. How are you three doing?" Carrick tells me as he hugs me.

"Hi, Carrick happy birthday, the three of us are perfectly fine" I say to him returning his hug.

Once we finish with greeting Grace and Carrick we make our way to the living room where Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ethan, the Kavanagh, the grandparents and Lance and Janine. After we say our Hellos, everyone start asking about the baby and telling us their congratulations.

Today is only a family dinner and on Saturday there will be a party with friends and work colleagues, full of doctors, lawyers and the wealthy people of Seattle. I'm sure the party will be amazing as the fundraiser of "Coping Together" and our wedding, Grace and Mia are great organizing parties.

As Christian and I don't want the people outside our close family to know about the baby I will have to look for a dress that isn't too tight and don't show my little baby bump, we don't want a stranger telling the press that we are expecting a baby and then deal with them following us all over Seattle to get a picture of us. They already know that we are going to move to a house and they are trying to get information about it, which stress Christian last week when the newspaper put an article about us and the new house.

"Are we still going to have lunch on Wednesday?" Kate asks me coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"Yes, have arranged to take the afternoon off of work so I will be all yours after lunch" I say to her.

"Perfect, because Elliot and I talk about some possible dates for our wedding. After lunch we can go shopping for Saturday's party, I don't know what I'm going to wear yet"

"Yes I don't know either, I need a dress that is looser than the ones I already have"

"Why? The dresses that I have seen were really good I'm sure they still fit. By the way you look gorgeous today with your little belly"

"Yes, they still fit but its obvious that I'm not fat and that I'm pregnant and as we don't want to the press to know I don't want to be showing my belly everywhere, for example at work nobody know yet I tried to hide it the most I can, until we may public that we are expecting a baby" I tell her.

Soon we are told that dinner is ready. Gretchen is a really good cooker and the food was delicious. The cake and dessert were made by Mia.

Soon after eating the cake we leave because tomorrow everyone has to work.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the delay! I said I was going to updated on Saturday, and today is Wednesday, but I was busy with friends day on Saturday and my boyfriends birthday yesterday and in addition this last two weeks I have been soooo lazy!_

_I was planning on make this chapter longer but my friends call me and told me that tonight we have girls night and we are going to have dinner together and I don't want to leave you waiting for another day so when I come back home after dinner I will start writing the next chapter which will include; the lunch with Kate and Mia, Mia**'**s birthday, the new sonogram, the visit to the house and maybe a surprise visit from Jose._

_I hope that this new chapter will be finish by Saturday._

_I know this one is not one of my best chapter but is all I can do for now, I will try to make the next one better, I don't have time to check this one so sorry for the spelling mistakes._

_Remember to let me reviews with ideas, suggestions, opinions and anything you want to tell me, I will gladly read them and answer them._

_**THANK YOU TO THE NEW FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY.**_

_**SEE YOU ON SATURDAY HOPEFULLY!**_


	13. Chapter 13 sorry it took so long!

_**I'm so sorry! I know I said I was going to update a month ago and I didn't but remember that I told you some time ago that I was going to move?, well I'm the middle of that, packing all the crap I have join in my 18 years, cleaning and throwing away things that are useless, then my winter holidays finish so I had to go back to my last year of high school which means that this is my second part of the year and the most difficult because in November I will be graduating so I must have all the subject pass, I return to my first certificate lessons too so I'm working on that too and then this week my computer where I have all the chapters and the information I use broke! So I have to start writing this chapter again! I was in the middle of the chapter, I want to kill myself I hope that I can fix it for next week but I really doubt it, so I don't know what I'm going to do. But anyway now here I'm again with my coffee, my lemon pie, my cigarettes, my music and this other computer. As I don't have access to this computer all day, just some hours per day I don't know how much I will be able to write or how long it will take me to write new chapters. I hope it doesn't take me another month to next chapter, I will do my best.**_

_**Thanks to all the new followers, favorites, those who leave a review and all that visitors that are more than 33.000.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**Ana PoV**

This last past week have been wonderful, a lot of things have happen, my mom went back to Georgia, Mia s birthday, our fourth months scan, the visit to the house which is almost finish, Christmas shopping for the family and the decoration of the tree we put here at Escala and finally the most important my baby bump have finally make an appearance and finally the press now is aware that Christian and I are waiting a baby they catch Christian and I in a restaurant and took a picture of us.

When my mom went back to Georgia the goodbye was terrible and thankfully to my pregnant hormones I couldn't stop crying and my mom known as the drama queen she is join me in my tears party Christian wasn't really pleased to see me cry like that but he understood that nothing was wrong and I was only sad because I was saying good-bye to my mom, she leave promising me to come back for new years eve or the first week of the year which is no so far away from now. When we were riding back to Escala I cry so much that I fell asleep in Christians lap when he was trying to comfort me.

Mia s party was another thing nothing to do with sadness, it was a beautiful party, full of people and happiness, as she turn 21 she made a big party. Everything was beautiful, the place she chose which look exactly like the castle of a princess, her light purple dress that was wonderful, the decoration, and one of the best things was the food! I know I m eating a lot lately sometimes I think I have a monster inside me; Blip makes me eat all day no matter the time or the place where I'm. obviously Christian is more than please to see me eat but if I continue eating like this when I'm near to my due date I will be as big as a house and I don't think I will be attractive to Christian, even if he reassured me every day how beautiful I look pregnant. Well continuing with the party, the theme was girls is in blue boys in pink. I remember how Christian and Elliot react to that, they told Mia that there was no fucking way they would wear pink but as always what their baby sister wants they baby sister get so they wear pink and I must say that they look wonderful, even if they weren't so pleased. Grace took a picture of the three girls and then the three boys, then one of Mia and Ethan, Kate and Elliot and then one of me and Christian and finally one of the six of us. I made a collage with them and now it is in my desk at the library, this pregnancy is making me dedicated to art and craft I even make Christian help me with an album of photos I'm making, he was like a little kid all dirty with paint and glue. He is learning a lot of things.

Talking about couples and love… Mia and Ethan are now in a serious relationship, when I have lunch with Kate and Mia some weeks ago, Mia told us that Ethan was no longer having problems with being with her knowing her brother and his sister were engaged, so they move on but with that said, there were not boyfriend and girlfriend but they do were exclusive and were knowing each other better so now after Mia's birthday they are officially a couple, the morning after the party Mia call me screaming that now she has a boyfriend. I'm so happy for them; they make a wonderful couple both of them really pretties. Mia said that she call me to tell me because I was the one that make them meet each other and even if they were going to meet each other occasionally because of Kate and Elliot, I was the one that introduce them.

Our fourth months scan was great, blip is not anymore a little blip now he or she is a bigger one, one that is growing perfectly fine and healthy, everything went fine but not one of things we were dying to know. The sex of the baby, Blip didn't let us see if we will be having a baby boy or a baby girl. I guess Blip wants us to wait a little longer and there is nothing wrong with that but Christian was really excited to find out the sex of the baby he even talk to blip the night before.

* * *

**The night before the scan…**

_I'm lying on my back with Christian on his side with his head on my chest, one of his hand on my stomach and on leg between mine, both very sated after our round of making love. _

_Suddenly he sits up and put his head next to my belly which has grown considerably lately. "Hi, little blip, how are you doing in there? Are you comfortable inside mommy's belly? Is she feeding you enough? Are you growing healthy? Do you listen to me?" he says to my belly stopping to kiss it. When he is doing I feel this feeling of little butterflies which I'm not sure if they are because of how much I love Christian and how it melted my heart to see him talk to the baby or if it is Blip that is moving inside me. _

_I giggle and answer him. "I think that you can notice that Blip is being feed enough and is growing healthy, have you seen the size of my belly? When he or she is ready to born I will be as big as the new house!" I tell him caressing his hair. _

"_I don't care how big you get Anastasia as long as my baby is healthy if you need to be as big as a house you will be as big as a house, I don't want to discuss this again." We have discuss my problem with gaining weight more than one time, and if I'm honest it doesn't bother me any more I think it was just the shock of being pregnant at the beginning and my insecurities of not being enough for Christian but now it is all over and I'm more than happy to eat if its mean that my baby will be healthy, Christian has make sure to make feel beautiful every day. _

"_I know Christian, and I don't care how big I get if it to keep my baby healthy. It really doesn't bother me anymore" I say to him. _

"_Good, because I don't want to talk about that anymore, and I must tell that I like seeing you eat, before you were not eating enough" he stop closing the topic and turn his attention to Blip. "Will you let us know if you are a girl or a boy tomorrow? I can't wait to go shopping and buy you lots of cars if you are a boy or lots of pink clothes and dolls if you are a girl and then going to Dr. Flynn office to have long talk about how I'm going to deal with you and your mother if you are a girl." Christian has now accepted the fact that maybe Blip is not a boy and can be a girl. _

"_Honey, Dr. Greene said it was not sure if she will be able to see the sex of the baby tomorrow and it depends on the mood of the baby and if he or she is willing to let us not maybe he doesn't want to let as now and he doesn't. So don't get too excited because if we are not able to find out you will be disappointed and I don't want that for you. "I tell him sincerely I don't want that he feels bad tomorrow if we don't find out. _

"_I know baby but I'm too anxious and want to know now, I don't think I can wait to the next appointment, I want to know now, so I can start buying things we also need to start looking for furniture, we have already decide which room will be the nursery so now we have to start organizing" he tells me _

"_I know baby and believe it or not even if I hate shopping I want to go shopping for blip too, but maybe we will have to wait to the next appointment to find out and besides in the next appointment if we see the sex of the baby the percentage will be higher, so we will have less chance of have a mistaken result" I say to him._

"_Don't doubt that as soon as we find out we will be going out shopping" he says grinning happily. "Well Blip is late and mommy and daddy have to sleep to they can see you tomorrow, sleep good baby, see you tomorrow when you let us know if you are a beautiful boy or a beautiful girl just like your mommy. Love you." He says sincerely kissing me belly once again; I love how he has come accept the baby and the idea of being a parent. Then he returns to his earlier place, next to me "And for you Mrs. Grey is time to sleep too, we have a very important appointment, one I have waited for a month, and you have to rest. Good night I love you" he says placing a leg between mine and one hand in my belly as every night. _

"_I'm excited too, but you need to calm down a little, the anxious is going to go against you then, Good night, love you more" I murmur to him placing one hand with his on my belly._

_When we couldn't see the sex of the baby Christians face drop, at the thought of having to wait another month to figure it out, anyway he was really excited and happy because we saw the baby and everything was perfectly fine…_

* * *

Before my mom went back to Georgia, Christian, my mom and I went to see the house and Elliot gives us a full tour around the house it is staying really good, Gia made a really good job with the draws and the little changes we wanted and Elliot's team have made a really good job remodeling the house, we already decide which room will be nursery of Blip, he or she will be sleeping in the room next to us, obviously Christian made sure that all the rooms were sound proof. I feel in love with the kitchen and I'm sure Gail will love to cook in there, it really big with an island in the middle, all the furniture are black and white, the breakfast bar is even prettier than the one at Escala and one of the most wonderful things is that it has a big window where you can see the meadow while you cook. As we were walking around the house Christian starts feeling annoying because he told me the workers were staring at me, I thought we had pass this feeling when he thinks everyone is looking at me and waiting to be inside my panties, although my mom was thrilled with the house and of course she got emotional and start crying obviously I joining her and when Christian saw me hugging my mom and crying he roll his eyes muttering women and hormones, my mom told me that she was really happy that I was getting everything I want and more and that I was happy and starting my own family. Almost all the new furniture we already buy has already been delivered and occupies their place, the living room is almost ready, the kitchen and Christian and mines office, the pool, the new gym and the TV room as long as the playroom is all finish, the rest of the rooms just needs little things to be totally finish.

Our bedroom is almost finished; the workers are finishing our closet, which is huge! At the beginning we had decide that we wanted separate closet but then we decide that it would be better to have only one instead of two, so now there is a huge closet it's almost two-time bigger than the one at Escala I don't know what we are going to do with so much space.

We decided to leave Blip room white because as we don't know whether we are having a boy or a girl we don't want to choose a color yet, so when we finally know we can decide which color we want and buy all the furniture.

Eliot told us that surely the first week of January we will be able to move into the new house, so I start to unpack some things I want to take to the new house, Christian already told me that all the furniture of Escala will be kept there and the new house will have new ones, he also told me that I should leave some clothes here and other stuff in case we need to stay here one night in the future or when we want some time for us in the red room, before we knew about the baby we had already decide that we didn't want to have a red room in the new house because we knew that in the future it will be a family home, what we didn't know was that we will be starting our family so soon, so even we haven't gone to the red room in a long time, because Christian refuse to take me there, he thinks that in the future maybe we will spend some night here.

The day after my mom left to Georgia Christian and I went to buy a Christmas tree and the decoration, Christian insist that he could have someone doing it for us, but I insist him that as this was our first Christmas together and the only one before our baby arrives I wanted to do the decoration with him. Finally he agreed and we decorate a beautiful big tree with white and red ornaments, when we finish with the decoration we eat dinner next to the tree and in front of the fireplace after eating we were cuddle in the floor with some cushions while we were lying peacefully there with Christians hands in my belly he told me about his first Christmas with the Grey s.

"_I remember being with Grace in the house and she bringing a box full of ornaments, I help her putting them in the tree, I liked the sound of the bell, at that time I don't speak to any of them so I remember repeating all the things she told me, when Elliot return from school my dad help him putting the star at the top of the tree, I remember wanting to put it but I don't want to him to carry me and helping me so I never did it. It was all too new for me so I was still adapting to it" _

it really break my heart to heard that he has to go throw all that as a kid, so young, so innocent, so helpless, when he was not able to defense himself, I know he will never do something like that to our child or allow someone to do that. I know he will do anything to keep us safe.

Some days ago Christian and I were having lunch in a restaurant, the press took some pictures of us, I must say that the pictures were really good, it show us enjoying each other company in our little bubble, very happy and smiling most of the time, there was a moment during lunch that Christian put his hand on my belly I was watching him with our eyes lock in each other and then there is sequence of picture of us kissing with his hand still on my belly, after they took those picture they start with the rumors of us expecting a baby, the article they write talk about how well I was healing after the incident with Jack some time ago, which was not necessary but they also remark that during our lunch we show them being very in love and happy with each other company, they remark that they saw Christians hand resting in my belly and that that might be a sign of expecting a baby. After that they start chasing us so we didn't have another choice than to make an announcement to the press confirming the news about the baby we were really clear that as we were keeping this between family until now we want them to respect our privacy and didn't want them being after us all the time trying to catch a glimpse of me, or the baby bump, when I arrive at my office the day after the announcement my office was full of congratulations gifts from people who I don't know, there was flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, books about parenthood and babies, Christian told me that he receive gifts too, a lot of them were chocolate which we enjoy eating them together, most of the gifts were made by co workers.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in" I tell whoever is on the other side of the door.

"Hi Mrs. Grey, why aren't you picking up your phone, I have called you." My sexy husband tells me walking in and closing the door.

"Hello beautiful, sorry I have my phone on my purse, I didn't take it out today yet" I say to him and grab my purse. I don't know why I have so much things here, I have chewing gum, lipstick, a mirror, my agenda, some pens, my wallet, some chocolates, gummy bears, a lot of papers, as I'm looking for my phone I see that Christian is watching me with a smile.

"I don't know why you have so much shit in there, you should use one that is smaller so you don't have space to put all that shit, you never find anything in there. " he tells me coming to rest against my desk.

"I don't know either, the bigger the purses are more shit women put in there" I tell him and finally at the end of my purse is my phone. "Here it is" I say smiling at him and showing him the phone. I see my phone and see that I have 5 missing call and three messages, all of them from Christian.

Message number one: "I talk to Hannah she told me that you are in a meeting call me when you finish, love you"

Message number two: "Are you still in your meeting? I told you not to work too much. I'm waiting your call."

Message number three: "Anastasia, why aren't you picking up your phone? I told you that you have to carry your phone everywhere, call me in 5 minutes or I will have to go to check on you by myself, you know I worry when you don't answer me"

"Sorry I don't answer any of your calls or messages, but I really forgot about my phone, I have a meeting and then I have some manuscripts to read so I don't even remember my phone and I don't listen to it either" I say to him rubbing is leg.

"It's okay, but I told you that you don't have to work so much and you know you must have your phone at all the times, if something happen to you, with your phone you can call Sawyer, Taylor, Hannah or me, and if you don't have it with you, you can't do that"

"I know that and I'm sorry but I forgot about it."

"I had to call Hannah twice to make sure you were here and then I talked to Sawyer to make sure you were still in the building" he says worried.

"Sorry it won't happen again I promise" I tell him standing up and kissing his cheek.

"I hope it doesn't happen again, you know I spend my life worrying about you" he says wrapping his arms around me.

"I know" I say to him and kiss him. As we are kissing my stomach grumbles. Oh shit! I don't eat in the entire morning, I forgot about lunch too? What time it is? Oh no, he is going to be mad if I skip lunch.

"Have you eaten something?" he asks looking me in the eyes.

"Hmmm, no yet" I say quietly trying not to pissed him.

"And are you planning in having lunch?"

"Yes, I guess I don't know what time it is" I say to him and then checking the hour in the beautiful watch he give me in our honeymoon.

"I came here with the intention of going out to have lunch with you if you don't have anything planned" he tells me with hope.

"No, I don't have anything planned and I think my next meeting is with Roach at 3 PM so I'm free for lunch, and you know I love having lunch with you" I say moving forward to kiss his cheek.

"Good, oh by the way I love this picture" he says pointing to the picture of us at Mia s birthday,

"I love it too, but can we go to have lunch I'm hungry" I say to him and my stomach grumbles again.

He laugh and grab my coat to help me with zip it I grab my purse and we make our way out of my office.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks me when we are reaching the car.

"Lately I have had this craving of pasta, but we already eat pasta two times this week, so if you don't want pasta we can go wherever you want to go" Blip seriously loves pasta.

"You know that whatever you and the baby wants you get, I had already told you this two nights ago when you wake me in the middle of the night" he says smiling.

I laugh remembering when I wake him because I had a craving.

* * *

_Two nights before… _

_I wake in the middle of the night, I glance at the clock it is 2:15 in the morning, and a little someone it's playing in my bladder, so I try to escape from Christian's arms and legs so I can go to the bathroom. He stirs but doesn't wake; quietly I go to the bathroom._

_When I finish with my toilet necessities I go to the kitchen to grab a glass of juice, as I'm filling my glass of juice something occurs to me, I want ice cream, yes, chocolate ice cream with chips, and chocolate sauce, and cream and cherries. Oh my god! I can't be thinking of food at 2 in the morning, but apparently the same person who is playing with my bladder is hungry and wants ice cream. _

_I go to the fridge looking for ice cream, as it is one of my craving I find some strawberry ice cream, but I want chocolate ice cream. Well I will have to see if there is some chocolate. Fuck! There is only one, well I hope this is enough for Blip until tomorrow when I can buy ice cream. _

_I make my way to the bedroom again; when I return to the bed Christian instantly wrap his arms around me. _

_I try to sleep again but I can't, I look at the clock and it is 2:45, I can't sleep because I still want ice cream. Maybe if I wake Christian he can go to buy me some ice cream, or should I call sawyer? He is probably asleep, maybe Taylor, Ryan or Reynolds? Surely someone is working during the night but I'm sure if they would be allowed to go buy some ice cream. I better try to sleep._

_3 in the morning and I still can't sleep, would Christian be mad If I wake him? I have never waked him during night because I have a craving. I decide to wake him and see how this end. _

_I turn around in his arms and touch his face talking softly to him._

"_Christian, baby wake up" he doesn't even move, he sleeps like a rock. "Christian" I shake him a little… nothing. "Christian!" I say more loudly. Nothing!_

_I'm fucking hungry, I want ice cream and I don't want my baby to born with an ice cream in the middle of the forehead. Well that's what people say that happens to babies when mothers don't accomplish their wishes. _

"_Christian wake up!" I say loudly and sternly. Now he hears me. _

_Immediately he sits up runs his hand throw his hair and look at me with worries all over his face. _

"_What happen? Are you pain, is something wrong with Blip, do you want me to call my mom or Dr. Greene, an ambulance, Taylor? Fuck Ana tell me what the fuck is wrong" he talks so fast that I think he is not even breathing. _

"_Don't worry everything is fine…" I look at my fingers and I think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to wake him it was obvious that if I wake him at 3:20 in the morning he will worry. "It's just that I have a crave" I say guilty _

_He look at the clock and then at me. "At 3:20 in the morning?" he says. _

"_Yes" I whisper almost inaudible. _

"_And what is that you want?" _

"_I want chocolate ice cream with chips, and chocolate sauce, and cream and cherries." I say fast but excited like a little kid. _

"_You want all that now?" he says surprise. _

"_No, not I, your son or your daughter want ice cream." _

"_Well if he or she wants ice cream, daddy will have to go and buy ice cream for their babies" he says placing one hand in my belly. _

"_Really? Would you go to buy ice cream at this time in the night, just for me or the baby?" _

"_Of course I would do anything for you or our baby, even if it is going to buy food in the middle of the night" he says rubbing his hand trough my belly. Then he kisses me softly. _

_When he return and I finally had my ice cream when send emails to our PA to let them know we were going to the offices late surely after lunch. _

_Christian assures me that when I want something don't doubt to ask him, that is what he is there for, even if it is ice cream in the middle of nights…_

"I know and that is one of the reasons why I love you even more everyday" he stops next to the door of the car to kiss me very passionately.

* * *

We go to the Italian restaurant which is really good, and is the one that we are attending often.

I chose a caprese pasta salad, Christian chose lasagna.

"So what are the plans for Christmas and new year eve?" I say to him drinking my juice.

"For now, we will spend Christmas at my parent house with my family and Kate and Ethan parents and the grandparents, maybe we will spend the night there, and for New Years Eve I have no idea yet"

"Oh that's good, I love spending time with your family, I wish my mom would come but she says that she has to stay there to spend Christmas with Bobs family" I really wish she could come.

"I know baby but maybe next year when our baby is here and we celebrate his or her first Christmas I think that she will no doubt to be here" he says taking my hand.

"I hope she does, I want her near as and I want her to be present in our child life"

"Me too, did I tell you that Taylors daughter will be arriving tomorrow? His ex-wife is going on holidays with her boyfriend and says that as she is with Sophie all year he should keep her while she is away"

"No, you didn't tell me. Oh that's wonderful! I will finally meet her; we will have to control our selves"

"I guess I forgot to mention it to you, she will be with us for two or more weeks, she is sweetest little girl I have ever seen, she is shy and gorgeous, very intelligent too, Taylor is really excited about this, the most probably is that during this time he will be off of work but he will be staying at Escala anyway, but he won't be driving us"

"That's fine; he deserves to spend time with his daughter"

We spend the rest of the lunch talking about Christmas, Sophie's visit, the new house and the things we need to pack and the one we have to buy.

When we return to SIP, Christian insist on going with me to my office, when we approach my office I see that someone is waiting for me.

Jose, is waiting in the hall outside my office, it's now that I remember that I hadn't told Jose about the baby yet and as the trip to my office was charged with electricity because of Christian and I being so close, I took off my coat and with the clothe I'm wearing today you can see my little baby bump.

When he see us he smiles but then his eyes instantly travel to my belly, I wonder if the news of the baby arrive on Portland.

Well I guess that it will be easier to let him known by the press and not me, it would awkward to tell him, I don't know why but surely it would be weird.

I feel Christian tense a little and tight his grip on my hand.

I'm the first to make a move. "Hi Jose, nice to see you again, it's been a while. What a surprise" I say smiling to him.

"Hi Ana, HI Christian, yes I come for some business and think that I could visit you if you are not busy" he says and I know he is not too comfortable.

"Oh that's great I hope you are doing fine with photographs, and no I'm not busy I just return from lunch"

"Hi Jose, nice to see you" Christian finally speak. "Well baby now that you are safely here, I will go to my office I have a meeting soon; I will be here to pick you up at 5:30. I love you" he says and then he kisses me placing a hand on my belly. The kiss is too long and passionately I know he is being possessive and showing Jose who I belong but I could be more his if I try, I'm pregnant, I'm married, who else does he want a tattoo in the forehead?

"Okay I will see you then I love you" I say smiling to him.

"Bye Jose, good to see you again."He says shaking his hand

Christian leaves with a last kiss.

"Well Jose, should we go to my office?" I don't know how this will go.

* * *

**I hope that the delayed of a month is worth it for this chapter. **

**Next chapter, the talk with Jose, Sophie's visit and I don't know what else more yet. **

**I'm planning on writing a chapter for Ana's birthday next 10 of September, as it is my birthday too, so I listen to your ideas for presents. **

**If you want to suggest presents for Christmas I will be grateful too. **

**Any other ideas to have I will appreciate them. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Cami **


	14. Chapter 14 Visitors

Chapter 13: meetings

**Ana PoV**

"_Well Jose, should we go to my office?"_

As we make our way to my office I ask Hannah to prepare a Tea for me and a coffee for Jose.

"Wow, your office is really nice" Jose says looking around my office.

"Thanks I really like being here; it's a great place to work. I'm really comfortable here" I say to him sitting in my chair. "Have a sit" I say to him motioning to him to sit across from me.

"Oh, I see that you have a few of the wedding pictures I took" he says looking at a picture of me and Christian where we have our eyes lock in each other and we are both smiling forgetting the people around us.

"Yes, the rest are either on Christian's office or pack to put in the house"

"Oh yes how is the house going?" I told him about the house when we were in `Portland because of our parents accident

"The house is going great; I think that we will be moving next month."

"That's great, how is the marriage life going?" he ask and in the back of his voice I note that he only ask because he have to. I know he is not the biggest fan of Christian.

"We are really good, of course we have our little fights about silly things but there is nothing we can't fix"

"Hmm, that good I'm happy for you, you know that if you are good then I'm happy for you too" and just in that moment Hannah knock on the door with our drinks, some pastries and cupcakes, which I love lately and Hannah always make sure that we have them.

"Thank you Hannah you are great" she smiles, nod and leave us.

I take a sip of my Tea and eat some pastries; I see that Jose looks at me with curious because of the amount of pastries I have already eaten, which is very unusual for me.

"I have some news that I'm not sure if you have already heard of"

He shakes his head and I take a deep breath to prepare myself to tell him the news. I don't know why this is so difficult.

"I'm pregnant, maybe you have already notice this" I say smiling and placing a hand on my bump.

"Well, congratulations." He smiles and then pauses for a minute. "I haven't heard anything but when I saw you and Christian walking inside with one of his hand in your stomach and then I saw you an notice that you have some glow that makes you shine" when he finish I notice that there is something else he wants to say.

I blush and answer him. "Thanks" is all I can tell him.

"Is this really what you want? Being married and a future mother at 22? Before you turn 23 you will be a mom" the way he tells me this is not as soft as it was before.

"It's not what we had planned, but you know that things usually don't end up being like we planned them. It wasn't on Christians or mine plans we would prefer to wait a couple of years but we are very happy with the baby now, and I always knew that I would like to be a mom, not this young but someday, and sometimes things came before we planned them."

"Well if you say that if you are okay with this, then I'm happy for you and I'm sure you will be a great mom. And your baby will be beautiful and will be the most love baby in the world"

"I know he or she will be very love, everyone is very excited about the baby and as he will be the first grandchild, nephew or niece for both family they will spoil my baby so much that I'm terrified I will end with a brat" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, talking about first grandchild, how Ray and you mom took this news?"

"Ray is very excited and if he is a boy he is already thinking about the fishing trips they will have and if it is a girl I think Christian and he are thinking about how they can keep her locked up until she is at least 40, but anyway no matter which gender the baby is he is really excited about being a granddad. My mom well she has me at a young age and obviously she didn't want me to be a young mom too, but taking to account how fast things with Christian have past it's not weird that I'm pregnant, and she knows Christian will be there for me so she has already accept it"

We talk a little more about his new projects and a new show he will be opening in February in Portland and then he will be present it here in Seattle.

"Well I'm very happy for you; I think I will be going so you can continue working and I need to go to see some places. Send my congratulations to Christian; I will see you soon I hope."

"I will and I hope to see you soon" I stand up and make my way next to him so I can give him a hug. "It's good to see you, we need to talk more often, and I miss talking to you".

"I know we need to talk more, I miss you too. Take care of your little one and remember if you need anything some day you just need to call me" he says smiling.

"I will, say hi to your dad by the way"

I go to with him to the door and then return to my desk to continue with my work.

After my last meeting of the day, and making some notes of some manuscripts, I am so tired and ready to go home, take my shoes off, change my clothes for some more comfortable and enjoy some time with my husband.

When I look my beautiful watch that my gorgeous husband gave me in our honeymoon I see that it is only 5 o'clock, today I finish earlier.

I pick up the office on my office and dial Hannah.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey" she answers quickly.

"Hannah I will be leaving now, so you can leave too, I think everything is done. Can you please tell Sawyer that I will be leaving please?"

"Okay, I will tell him now. I almost finish I just need to check tomorrows schedule and then I'm off too"

"That's great, thank you Hannah"

I grab my purse and coat, turn off my computer and lights and then I leave the office looking for Sawyer. In my way I say bye to Hannah and thanks her for her great job today.

Once I'm in the SUV I send a message to Christian to let him know I will be going home.

"_**I'm going home, I finish early. What time will you out of work? A X"**_

_His reply is instantly. _

"_**I'm finishing a meeting and then I have some paperwork to check so I think I will be home in an hour or so. C"**_

"_**I will be waiting for you Mr. Grey, can't wait to see you. We love you. Ana and Blip X" **_

"_**I love you both more. C"**_

When I arrive home, Gail is making dinner; tonight's dinner is loaded chicken and potatoes.

"Good evening Mrs. Grey you are home early today" she says to me smiling.

"Good evening, yes I finish early today and my feet were killing me so I decide to come home and be more comfortable. And Gail how many times I have to remind you to call me Ana, Mrs. Grey makes me fells so old!" I laugh a little.

"I'm use to the formalities, Mrs. … Ana" she corrects herself when I look at her.

"How are you going to do with the baby you are going to call him or her Mr. or Ms. Grey? Being a newborn?" I say jokingly to her.

"Mmm, no I guess no. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a glass of juice while I go to change my clothes"

Before exiting the kitchen I take off my shoes, I will ask Christian to massage my feet. I go to our bedroom and change my dress into a comfy pair of sweatpants and one of Christian T-shirt and a pair of slipped.

After returning for my glass of juice I go to the library to read a book.

Sleepily I open my eyes to see Christian smiling at me and kissing my face.

"Hello sleepy head"

"Hi" I say shyly to him.

"How was your day?" he tells me kneeling in front of me.

"Good, how was yours?"

"It was good too, but it could have been better if I was with you"

"I know mine could had been better too, but know we are together" I run my hand across his hair.

"How was José visit? What was he doing here?"

"It was good, he is here to do some jobs and decide to visit me" I hope he doesn't start a jealousy

War. "I told him the news about Blip, he send his congratulations to you"

"Well now he will know that you are mine and he has no chance with you." He says with a hint of jealousy and pride.

"Christian! He always knew he never had chance with me, I always make clear to him that I only want him as a brother and nothing else and since the day I met you, I only have eyes for you"

"No matter what you told him he stills wants you badly I so his face when he saw you walking with me"

"That's not true, he didn't do any face!"

"Yes, he did. You don't want to see it but its true!"

I roll my eyes. "For you all the men are always looking at me with desire and all of them want to get inside my panties, and that is not true. The only one I allow inside my panties it's you."

First he narrows his eyes when I roll my eyes but then when I finish he smirk. "Yes, only me, your first one and your last one" he gets closer to me to kiss me but I stop him.

"Yes, but if you keep going with this same old thing you will not get anything tonight and next time it will be a week."

"You wouldn't do it"

"Try" I say defying him.

"We will see later, but now I have to feed my wife and son"

"Son?" I ask him with one eyebrow up.

"Yes, I didn't tell you but I had had the same dream for a week more or less and it is about a little boy with dark copper hair and blue eyes. So now I'm more than convince that the little invader is a boy"

"Are we that synchronized that I dream a couple of times with a little boy who is the exact copy of you?"

"Yes, we were made for each other that why we dream the same, and now you have a part of me inside you, so yes we are highly synchronized"

"Well I don't know you but I'm really hungry right now"

After we have dinner, we take a long bath where my gorgeous husband not only washed my hair like only he can do it, but he massaged my foot gladly, he is so good at everything! I think there is nothing he can't do.

After that glorious bath we went to sleep after he dried and brushed my hair of course. While we was brushing my hair I thought about the possibility of Blip being a girl and I wonder if when she is older and have long hair he would brush her hair too. I decide not to ask him in that moment.

He told me that Saturday morning Sophie Taylor will be arriving; I'm so excited about meeting her. As I never had a younger sibling I always had something special with kids.

As he didn't mention this thing about Jose or any other boy wanting to get in my panties, he had the chance to do it.

* * *

**Saturday Sophie's arrival **

I'm so excited about Sophie´s visit that today I wake up really early and that a weird thing taking into account that I like to sleep and that baby hormones make me more sleepy, but that doesn't mean that I get up early, I only get up to grab a glass of apple juice and a granola bar because the little invader was hungry. When I return to bed Christian was still sleeping so I had the chance to watch him sleep which is very unusual because is always him the one that watch me sleep, he looks so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, he looks young and without any problem, like he should look every day at every moment. But I had noticed that since we are together he looks younger and not the cold CEO that I met that Monday of May, but he looks beautiful all the time.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asks me with his lips quivering to smile but eyes close.

"And how do you know I'm watching you?"

"Because I feel it" he finally opening those breathtaking grey eyes that I love and hope my child gets.

"That's how I feel when you watch me sleep, isn't it a little stalker?"

"I don't know, maybe but I love see how beautiful you look when you sleep." He reaches his hand and strokes my cheek. "Good morning baby, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning, I'm fine, excited and anxious to meet Sophie, I had waited for this day" I say like a child with a huge ice cream.

He laughs a little. "I love to see you this excited; you will not have to wait much more because she will be here in a while. What do you think if while we wait for her arrival we take a shower and then you make us some breakfast, wench?"

"I think it's a great idea!"

After taking our shower and a round of wonderful sex in the shower we are sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying our breakfast with Gail, who is not working this morning but its making us company while we wait Sophie, Christian told Jason that I wanted to meet Sophie as soon as she arrived so he promise to bring her here as soon as she cross the door. Sophie already known Gail because they spend some weekends together when she is not in Portland with her sister and Sophie spend the weekend with Jason.

I'm drinking my tea when I heard I little voice said. "Of course mommy" I can't stop the big smile that that phrase send to my face.

When I turn my head to the frame of the door I see Taylor walking with a cute little blonde girl in his arms and next to him another blonde, with her hair similar to Kate's, tied in a ponytail. She is wearing black leggings, boots, and a cream coat. The little girl is wearing jeans with flats and a red coat. She has a hair band with flowers taking her hair out of her face.

"Mr. Grey do you remember Amanda? Sophie's mom" Taylor says once they are in the kitchen.

"Yes, I remember her, good to see you again Ms. Thompson. I would like to introduce you to my wife Anastasia Grey." Christian stands up to great her.

"Mr. Grey lovely to see you again, Mrs. Grey what a pleasure to meet you, congratulations for the baby by the way" she seems very nice, after greeting us she turns to Gail. "Mrs. Jones good to see you again" she seems nice to Gail too.

"Hi, Ms. Thompson, the pleasure is all mine." Then I turn my attention to the little girl. "And who are you gorgeous?"

"Mrs. Grey I would like to introduce you my daughter Sophie" she smiles a pretty shy smiles when she looks at me but when she sees Christian her eyes are wide open.

"Hi Mr. Grey, Hi Mrs. Grey. Hi Gail." She tells us very politely.

"Hi, Sophie you are so big! How is school going?" Christian says to her.

"Hi, sweetie, you can call me Ana" she is such a sweetie little girl.

"Well I will be leaving I have to go, Sophie will you be a good girl? You know can call me anytime, be good for daddy and I will see you in a couple of days. I love you my sweet girl and I'm going to miss you" Ms. Thompson says to Sophie and I can tell that she is getting emotional, I can't imagine leaving my child with his father and being away from him for two weeks, but I don't imagine my life without Christian either so I think that I will never have to go through something like that.

"Yes mommy I will be a good girl, I love you and I'm gonna miss you too" Sophie hugs her mother.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey it was a pleasure to see you, thanks for letting Sophie stay here" Ms. Thompson says turning to us.

"There is no problem I was very anxious to meet her, and again the pleasure is all mine" Christian nods his agreement behind me. And with that she is gone.

My impression of Sophie's mother is a good one; she seems very nice and polite. Christian told me that she is a good person but sometimes she is bitchy and her relationship with Jason is not always the best that is why he is not able to see her very often. Jason tries to have a good relationship for Sophie's benefit but Amanda makes things difficult when she wants. Apparently at this moment they are in a good phase where they get along well. Christian also told me that as last year Sophie spend the holidays with her mom this year is Jason's turn.

I'm so happy to have Sophie here for the holidays.

* * *

**Author note:** _**I will not be writing about Christmas because I'm not a big fan of it and my head and imagination will not allow me to write something like that, so next chapter will be the beginning of January, where they will be using one of the gifts for Christmas. Sorry this chapter took so long again I wish I could update more often but I'm a better reader that writer. But I also enjoy writing and receiving your feedbacks. **_

_**Last week I read that the actor and actress that will be playing Christian and Anastasia are Charlie Hunnam and Dakota Johnson, is that true? What do you think of them? Is that how you imagined Christian and Ana? **_

_**In my opinion they are not the profile that I would choose to those roles I think that there are a lot of another actors that fit better. But if they are already chosen then we will have to accepted and wait until the movie is on the cinema to see the results. **_

_**Thanks to all those who read, the ones that follow, favorite and review. **_


End file.
